Power Puff G Arc
by Gapri
Summary: Beckham, Bombón y Butter viven una vida normal con su padre, sus amigos, al escuela... Hasta que cierto día sucede "Aquello". La incomodidad ahora es parte de la vida de estos trillizos. Long-Fic. Yaoi y muchas cosas mas. En colaboración con sado en el FanArt de MOUCHbart, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos imagen no nos pertenece.
1. Arc 1 - Experimento 1

Holi gente~ una desconocida por aquí~

Este fic sera hecho por dos personas, en colaboración con Scatty18 y yo ~

La historia sera publicada en dos cuentas, en Wattpad por ella y aquí por mi por lo que no se sorprendan si de repente ven el fic allí, también es mas posible que ella actualice primero (?) Las actualizaciones serán los sábados.

Basado en el FanArt de MOUCHbart, los personajes perteneces a sus respectivos autores. La imagen no nos pertenece.

En este fic solo Bombom (Blossom)es la única mujer, Burbuja (Bubbles) y bellota (Buttercup) son hombres.

Por ahora creo que son todas las aclaraciones (?)

* * *

 **Power Puff G. Arc- Experimento**

* * *

Capitulo 1

 _¿Por qué? ¿Porque con él?_ El rubio se quejaba de su mala suerte al tener que compartir deberes con su hermano, después de haber pasado por "aquello" todo se volvía tan incomodo junto a él.

Beckham se encargaba de enjuagar los trastes, mientras su hermano, Butter, los secaba para acomodarlos. El pelinegro no dejaba de platicar sobre las bromas que hacía con sus amigos, riendo y gritando, mientras que el rubio rezaba porque los platos se acabaran pronto.

 **–… Y entonces le dije "No es un balón, es mi esposa"…** –

– **¡Listo!** – Beckham, desesperado, paso el último plato limpio a su hermano y se retiro rápidamente sin terminar de escuchar aquella plática. Butter sostiene el plato sorprendido ante la acción de su hermano, mirando cómo se alejaba

– **Anda raro desde hace una semana…** – se decía a si mismo mientras terminaba de secar el ultimo plato y lo acomodaba.

Beckham llego a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de sí **– ¡Ah! ¿Por qué es tan idiota?** – grito, para después dejarse caer sobre una enorme ballena de felpa, ahogando un grito frustrado, y así entonces respirar con calma. Ya tranquilo, aun estando boca abajo, viene a su mente el recuerdo de aquel _día_ en el laboratorio.

Bombón, terminando de recoger la estancia, camina hacia la cocina confundida por el grito de hace unos momentos – **¿Qué sucedió?** – Pregunta dirigiéndose a Butter

– **¿De qué?** – Responde el pelinegro con un trozo de pan en la boca

 **– El grito… Escuche la voz de alguien gritar –**

 **– ¡Ah! Eso… Fue Beck, estaba enojado y se fue… Ya sabes cómo es, nunca lo entiendo** – contesta tomando mas pedazos de pan; la pelirroja lo mira con extrañeza ladeando un poco su cabeza

 **– ¿Podrías dejar de comer?** – Butter voltea con una mirada indignada

 **– ¿Me estas pidiendo que deje de comer? ¡¿Acaso quieres que muera?!** – Bombón rueda los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, sin darle mucha importancia, se aleja de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su laboratorio.

El profesor Utonio llegaba de su última clase, con diversos libros y papeles entre sus manos, sin poder ver bien en donde pisa. Con dificultad llega a la puerta de su casa, abriéndola casi a patadas – **Bombón traigo los libros que pediste ¿Podrías ayudarme?** – al no recibir respuesta alguna, se detuvo instantáneamente, tratando de ver a su alrededor, se topo con un Butter acostado en el sillón frente al televisor – **Butter podrías ayudar… ¿Te estás comiendo el pan? –**

– **snmdmfgdnd –** respondió el pelinegro aun con comida en su boca

 **– No hables con la boca llena, no te entiendo nada ¡Ayúdame!** – El profesor levanto la voz llamando la atención del rubio que se encontraba saliendo de su habitación

– **¿Qué sucede?** – Butter voltea a verlo aun con comida en su boca, hablando en un idioma inentendible

 **– ¿Qué dices? ¡No te entiendo nada, deja de estar comiendo!** –

 **– Beckham ayúdame por favor, necesito subir esto… ¿Dónde está su hermana?** – Hablaba el profesor, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia

 **– ¿Qué tienen en contra de que yo coma? –**

 **– Esta en su laboratorio y… ¡Butter por dios! Estas tragando todo el día, ya para, te estás poniendo gordo** – hablo el rubio, contestando a la pregunta de su padre y regañando a su hermano **– ¿Pueden ha…**?– el profesor había comenzado a hablar pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus hijos

 **–¡No estoy gordo! Y debo de comer mucho, pierdo mas energía en mi entrenamiento, es normal que coma más que tu–**

 **– Ay por favor Butter ¡Deja de sacar excusas para acabarte la comida! –**

 **– ¿Qué? Sabes tu tam…? –**

 **– ¡BASTA! –** el profesor, molesto, soltó la pila de libros y hojas que traía cargando **– Estoy harto de sus peleas… Ambos van a tomar todo esto y se lo van a llevar a Bombón ¡Ahora!** – dio la orden, desesperado de sus hijos, camino furioso hacia su habitación.

Los hermanos miraron sorprendido a su padre irse, pues la paciencia era una virtud muy conocida de él. Intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente Beckham tomo la mitad de la pila de libros y comenzó a caminar hacia el ático

 **– ¡Espérame! –** El pelinegro caminaba detrás de su hermano, tratando de alcanzarlo hasta llegar a su lado – **Neee, Beck ¿Me odias? Ya casi no me hablas…** – mencionaba Butter mientras se apegaba a él

 **– Butter aléjate, eres muy molesto, no puedo aguantarte todos los días –** contestaba el rubio tratando de separar a su hermano, sin éxito alguno.

Llegando al laboratorio, los hermanos dejan las pilas de libros en la primera mesa que encuentran **– ¡Bombón! ¡Aquí están los libros que le pediste a papá!** – grito el pelinegro para atraer a su hermana, pues entre tantos libros y maquinas en el lugar, era un laberinto para encontrarla. A lo lejos se escucho un grito de emoción seguido de varios pasos apresurados.

 **– ¡Al fin! –** se escucho antes de ver a una pelirroja salir detrás de una maquina enorme **– Moría por tenerlos…** –

 **– Pero si los pediste apenas hoy en la mañana** – interrumpió Butter

 **– ¡Lo sé! Pero lo necesito** – contesto Bombón sin prestar mucha atención a su hermano, pues se encontraba emocionada admirando cada libro que se le había traído.

Beckham había comenzado a alejarse del lugar, pues el laboratorio le traía recuerdos incómodos que sucedieron hace algunos días.

 **–¡Beck! ¿Ya te vas? ¿Estarás ocupado?** – Preguntaba Butter mientras bajaba las escaleras, alcanzando a su hermano, para después rodear su cuello con su brazo, quedando a pocos centímetros de él

 **– Me voy a bañar ¿Te parece si nos bañamos juntos? ¡Como antes!** – le menciona emocionado y alegremente aquella idea, con toda la inocencia en sus palabras. Beckham, en cambio, parece no tomarlo de esa manera, se aleja de su hermano, quitando bruscamente su brazo de encima

 **– ¿Qué te pasa? No quiero, idiota** – le contesta mientras camina rápidamente con la cabeza agachada, ocultando un leve sonrojo. Butter sigue caminando detrás de él, mirándolo algo extrañado por su reacción

 **– ¿Por qué no quieres Beck? Antes siempre lo hacíamos… –** mencionaba el pelinegro, quien fue interrumpido cuando su hermano llego a su habitación y cerró fuertemente la puerta (de nuevo) frente a él

 **– ¡Déjame en paz!** – grito desde el otro lado de la puerta. Todavía fuera de la habitación, frente a la puerta, Butter se queda sorprendido, para después hacer un puchero

 **– ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues me baño yo solo! –**

* * *

Por el momento los capítulos serán cortos luego ya empezaremos a escribir biblias (?)

Hasta el próximo sábado ~


	2. Chapter 2

Holi gente~ yo subiendo el capitulo que tocaba ayer~

La única aclaración que tengo para hoy es que se escribirá "Robyn" con "Y" porque así viene su nombre "oficialmente" al parecer, yo sigo sintiendo que lo escribo mal~

Los personajes no nos pertenecen, hecho sin fines de lucro, ya saben lo demás~

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

* * *

Saliendo de la preparatoria, una pelirroja se encontraba de pie fuera el salón, mientras su mirada permanecía perdida en alguien más, un chico… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña melodía; su celular estaba sonando, en él se podía ver una llamada entrante con el nombre de "Robyn" y una fotografía donde salía la mencionada junto a Bombón.

― **¿Qué tal? ―** contesto la chica al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia las afueras de la preparatoria.

― **¡Hola Bombón! ¿Cómo va todo?** ― respondió su amiga. Del otro lado del teléfono se encontraba Robyn Snyder, su mejor amiga, quien anteriormente vivía cerca de su casa. Fueron juntas a la escuela por varios años, pero a diferencia de Bombón, Robyn no logro entrar a la preparatoria.

― **Pues… Bien ―** la pregunta de Robyn la había hecho dudar, usualmente sus llamadas solo eran para avisar que iría a verla, no sabía a qué se refería a "¿Cómo va todo?"

― **No suenas muy convincente… ¿Cómo siguen tus hermanos? ―**

― **Igual de idiotas ¿Por qué? ―**

― **Bueno, hace una semana tuviste una hermana por dos horas y todo se volvió muy extraño… ―** Robyn detuvo su plática para pensar un poco mejor su siguiente pregunta **― Me refiero a… Beckham y Butter ¿Todo está normal entre todos? ―**

― **Si a normal te refieres a sus típicas y continuas peleas, entonces sí, todo normal… No entiendo porque no debería estarlo ―** para Bombón, las preguntas de Robyn parecían sin sentido, pues no entendía porque debería haber algo mal o extraño entre los trillizos. Un experimento salió diferente eso fue todo, lo arreglaron y su vida continuo como siempre.

― **Ok… Si tú dices que todo está bien, entonces está bien… ¿Puedo pasar a tu casa hoy? ―**

― **¡Por supuesto! ―**

Tras llegar a su casa, Bombón pasó directamente a su laboratorio, pero mientras subía los escalones, otra llamada la interrumpió, esta vez de su padre.

― **Hola hija, ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Cómo te fue?**

― **Hola papá, si ya llegue y todo muy bien**

― **Se escucha todo muy silencioso… ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ―**

― **Ah… ―** Bombón se detuvo, bajo las escaleras y empezó a caminar por la casa, hasta llegar a las habitaciones de sus hermanos, toco la puerta de cada uno pero nadie contesto. **― Creo que no han llegado… Es extraño, ellos salen antes ―**

―… ― El profesor Utonio se quedó pensando unos momentos **― ¿Podrías llamarles? Ahorita estoy algo ocupado con el cambio de clase ―**

― **¡Ok! ―** Tal como su padre le pidió, Bombón llamo a Butter pero no contesto, así que prosiguió en llamar a Beckham… El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que alguien contestara.

― **Buenas tardes ―** La voz que se escuchaba al otro lado no parecía la de su hermano

― **¿Beckham? ―**

― **No, habla su maestro, por ahora no puede comunicarse con él, está cumpliendo con un castigo ―**

― **¿Castigo? ¡¿Beckham?! ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ―**

― **Tuvo una riña en la clase de literatura… ―**

/ FLASHBACK /

― **Después de graduarse, Oscar regreso a… ―** el maestro de literatura se encontraba leyendo un fragmento de la biografía de Oscar Wilde… Su voz tan apagada, hacía que la clase se empezara a sentir tediosa.

Beckham intentaba tomar notas sobre datos importantes, mientras Butter jugaba con el piercing que tiene en su oreja; lo movía, se lo quitaba y se lo volvía a poner, hasta que se lastimo, provocando sin querer, un sonido de queja, haciendo que su hermano volteara hacia atrás a verlo.

― **Me lastime… ―**

― **No me interesa ―** Interrumpió el rubio, volteando de nuevo hacia el frente.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de enfado y acto seguido estiro el cabello de su hermano

― **¡Auch! ¿Qué te sucede?** ― pregunta Beckham tratando de bajar el tono de su voz

― **¿Para qué volteas preocupado si después dices que no te interesa? ―**

― **¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado? ―** Antes de seguir su plática, rio un poco, burlándose del comentario de su hermano **―Obvio voy a voltear si haces ruido, no sabes mantenerte callado, ni quieto ―** esto último lo dijo mientras le pegaba en una mano.

Butter sacudió la mano lastimada **― Claro que me puedo quedar callado, es solo que esta clase me aburre ―**

El rubio rodo los ojos antes de hablar **― No me sorprende que te aburra, es algo que alguien como TÚ no podría entender nunca ―** término la frase mientras volvía a incorporarse al frente. Pero Butter lo toma del hombro y lo hace girarse nuevamente.

― **¿Cómo que alguien como yo no puede entender? ¿Crees que soy idiota? ―** se quejó en voz alta, provocando que varios de sus compañeros comenzaran a voltear a verlos.

― **¡Claro que lo eres! Solo un idiota preguntaría eso ¡Idiota! ―**

El enfado de Butter se hizo aún más notable, empujo a su hermano, provocando que se golpeara en la espalda con la paleta del banco **― ¡Ya cállate! Te crees muy listo**.

Beckham se acercó nuevamente a su hermano **― ¡Soy muy listo! ―** grito mientras sonreía, para después empujarlo de igual manera a él. Esto desato una pequeña riña de empujones y gritos en medio de la clase. Por el ruido que causaban no podían escuchar las llamadas de atención del profesor.

― **¡Basta! ―** el maestro se había acercado hasta ellos y los tomo de una oreja a cada uno, separándolos **― Están castigados por causar disturbios en la clase, espérenme afuera del salón para hablar de su reprimenda ―**

/ FIN FLASHBACK /

― **No lo puedo creer ―** Bombón soltó un suspiro de decepción y cansancio. En su mente sabía muy bien que si Beckham se había metido en problemas, era por culpa de Butter. **― Entiendo maestro, gracias por explicarme y una enorme disculpa por parte de mis hermanos ―**

La pelirroja colgó el teléfono, se quedó viendo su pantalla pensando en si debía avisarle a su padre de una vez, o hasta pasado unas horas, pues el acababa de mencionar que se encontraba ocupado. _Le diré cuando vuelva_. Se dirigió nuevamente a su laboratorio, para poder proseguir con su rutina.

En la preparatoria, Beckham y Butter se encontraban limpiando el laboratorio de Químicas. El lado derecho donde el rubio había empezado a limpiar, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, mientras que el lado izquierdo donde el pelinegro aun no acababa, estaba hecho un desastre.

Beckham al terminar, miro hacia donde estaba su hermano. Soltó un soplido, al ver que había dejado el lugar peor que antes; el suelo estaba completamente mojado y lleno de jabón, las ventanas no estaban limpias y aun les faltaba enjuagar. Butter estaba con la última ventana, pasando un trapo con jabón, "limpiando" mientras sostenía el bote agua frente al vidrio.

― **Dame eso ―** Dijo el rubio, arrebatando el trapo que tenía su hermano.

― **¿Qué haces? ―**

― **Eres un desastre, dejaste el lugar peor de lo que estaba ¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada bien? ―** La última frase la pronunció entre risas burlonas.

La poca paciencia de Butter se había perdido durante la pelea de la clase, y ahora no iba a ser diferente **― ¡Cierra la boca! Obviamente si puedo hacer algo tan sencillo como limpiar ―** contesto mientras le quitaba el trapo que anteriormente tenia.

Beckham estaba cansado y ahora molesto, de nuevo. **― Nunca vas a acabar si sigues así… Y no, no sabes hacer algo tan simple como limpiar ―** al decir esto, tomo el balde de agua y se lo lanzo a su hermano, empapando toda su camisa **― A ver si así te calmas ―** dijo sin voltear a verlo y tomando nuevamente el trapo.

El pelinegro estallo de furia, se acercó a su hermano y lo empujó hacia atrás, provocando que este resbalara un poco, pero sin caerse, pues logro tomarse de la ventana.

― **¿¡Que te pasa id… ―** El rubio se quedó mudo al mirar a su hermano y observar como aquella camisa verde se pegaba a su cuerpo, remarcando sus pectorales. Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en el rostro de Beckham. Aquella escena le hizo recordar ese día hace una semana, donde la situación se había vuelto extremadamente incómoda para él… _Tonto experimento_.

― **¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ―** Butter había tomado de la camisa a su hermano, zarandeándolo **― Te la pasas burlándote de que no se muchas cosas, me dices idiota todo el tiempo y no dejas de presumir ―** los gritos del pelinegro hicieron volver a Beckham de su "transe", pero era muy tarde, pues lo había empujado de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que se resbalara aún más fuerte. En un acto desesperado por no caer, tomo la camisa de su hermano, haciendo que cayera junto con él.

La espalda del rubio recibió un dolor intenso. Trato de levantarse pero un peso encima de él no se lo permitía. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su hermano sobre el suyo. Levanto sus manos e hizo todo lo posible por quitar a Butter de encima, pero el tacto que hizo con los brazos de su hermano provoco que perdiera todas sus fuerzas.

Butter practicaba Baseball, así que se mantenía en forma, y sus brazos no eran una excepción. Estaban muy bien dotados y duros. El rostro de Beckham se tornó completamente rojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Sintió como su hermano se movía, así que aprovecho para quitarlo por completo, moviéndolo hacia un lado suyo. Se levantó rápidamente ocultándose el rostro y salió del salón.

Para su mala suerte, el maestro de literatura iba hacia el laboratorio. Se topó con Beckham en la entrada **― Lo siento muchacho, pero no puede irse si no ha terminado… ―** menciono el maestro agarrando al rubio de los hombros haciéndolo retroceder.

El profesor observo como la parte donde Beckham había hecho limpieza, estaba ordenado e impecable **― Esta bien, usted puede retirarse… Pero usted… ―** volteo a ver a Butter, quien se estaba poniendo de pie viendo como toda su ropa estaba mojada **― Dejo el lugar peor de lo que estaba, deberá quedarse hasta terminar ―**

El pelinegro hizo una rabieta del coraje que sentía. Suspiro de cansancio y volvió a tocar su camisa **― ¿Al menos puedo cambiarme la camisa? ―** pregunto mirando al profesor.

― **Esta bien, pero no se tarde, lo estaré vigilando ―**

Butter salió del laboratorio pasando por un lado de su hermano, quien extrañamente seguía ahí, sin levantar el rostro del suelo.

Llego hasta los casilleros del deportivo, se dirigió al suyo y al abrirlo saco la camiseta del equipo, _por ahora me la pondré, para estar más cómodo._

Terminando de cambiarse se devolvió al laboratorio, ni siquiera se apresuró al caminar, pues ya era tarde y no importaba cuanto se esforzara en acabar rápido, no alcanzaba a llegar para ver su programa de televisión.

Al llegar al laboratorio, busco con la vista el balde de agua y el trapo, encontrándolos cerca del escritorio. Se acercó y los tomo, pero al mirar hacia el lugar que debía limpiar se quedó boquiabierto; estaba completamente limpio… Reluciente, todo el laboratorio estaba ahora limpio. Butter no entendía que había pasado, ¿Cómo se había limpiado solo el salón? Parpadeo varias veces y miro a su alrededor… No terminaba de entender, pero el trabajo estaba hecho, así que dejo los productos de limpieza en la dirección y se fue a su casa.

En casa, Bombón y Robyn se preparaban para salir a la tienda, cuando en la entrada vieron como Beckham se acercaba corriendo, casi sin aire.

― **¿Beckham? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ―** pregunto la pelirroja mientras veía como el rubio la pasaba de largo

― **Ca… llate… ―** le contesto entre suspiros, sin voltear a verla, para después dirigirse a su habitación y dejarse caer sobre la ballena de felpa.

* * *

Ya es un poco mas largo pero aun no calentamos motores (?) Hasta la próxima semana~


	3. Chapter 3

Se nos hiso un poco tarde pero Holi gente~

¡Para cuando acordamos ya era sábado! Los días se van con facilidad~

La Serie no nos pertenece y ya saben el resto~

* * *

Arc- Experimento

* * *

Capítulo 3

― **¿En serio muchachos? Están en preparatoria ¿Y todavía salen con esto? ―**

El profesor Utonio se encontraba en la sala de su casa, justo frente a dos de sus hijos, dándoles un sermón sobre el comportamiento que habían tenido en aquella clase y las consecuencias que tuvieron que cumplir.

― **No puedo creer que todavía tengan este tipo de peleas, a su edad… Yo debería castigarlos también, para ver si así aprenden a comportarse ―**

El último comentario hizo que Beckham se sobresaltara un poco

― **A mí no tienes porque "castigarme" todo fue culpa de Butter, no se sabe comportar en clases, no ha madurado desde los 10 años, regáñalo a él ―**

El rubio no soportaría que su padre lo regañara ahora que tiene 17 años, mucho menos si fue culpa de su hermano.

Por otro lado, Butter parecía no importarle aquel regaño, realmente no estaba poniendo atención, como ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, el chico estaba quedándose dormido. Sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, volteo en el instante.

Hace media hora había llegado de la escuela, algo cansado y sin ganas de dirigirle la palabra a Beck, pues últimamente se comportaba más molesto y arrogante con él.

― **¿Sabes Beckham? Me tienes harto ―**

Comento muy calmado, sin embargo, justo después de hablar, se lanzó contra su hermano, provocando que este cayera acostado en el sofá, quedando debajo de él. Butter trataba de golpearlo en el rostro, pero el Beck no se dejaba de mover, usaba sus manos para tratar de hacer retroceder al pelinegro, lo cual era inútil, pues la fuerza de Beckham era mucho menor a la de su hermano.

― **¿Acaso eres un troglodita? ¿O tienes 10 años? Que lo único que sabes es pelear ―**

Grito el rubio, mientras intentaba asestarle una patada a su hermano.

― **¡Ya cállate! ―**

Butter tomo ambas muñecas de su hermano con una sola mano, mientras con la otra preparaba su puño. Pero fue interrumpido por su padre, quien lo tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

― **Butter basta, todo esto es tú culpa ―**

Le decía el profesor mientras jalaba al pelinegro para ponerlo de pie.

― **¡Ves! ―**

Grito Beckham, en un tono de victoria, aun sin levantarse del sofá.

― **¡También es tu culpa! ¿Por qué te dejas llevar por las peleas de tu hermano? Y tienes que dejar de insultarlo ―**

El profesor se acercó al rubio y estiro sus cabellos en forma de reprimenda.

― **Los dos váyanse a su habitación ahora ―**

Ambos hermanos, sin mirarse, comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

― **Deberían seguir el ejemplo de Bombón, quien siempre ha sido aplicada y responsable ―**

Comento su padre mientras ellos seguían avanzando.

Bombón había estado presente durante aquella plática, y el último comentario solo la hizo sentirse mal. Hubo un tiempo donde sus hermanos no le dirigían la palabra y siempre la evitaban, no querían jugar con ella y mucho menos salir con ella; pues su padre siempre los comparaba, diciendo que su hermana era mejor y más obediente, lo cual causaba cierto rencor de los chicos hacia ella. Esto solo provocaba que la pelirroja se sintiera aún más aislada. De por si su socialización en la escuela no era muy buena, pues al ser la más inteligente del grupo, recibía toda la atención de los maestro, ganaba todos concursos y siempre cumplía con sus tareas.

Muy dentro de ella quisiera comportarse más como sus hermanos, un poco más salvaje e irresponsable como Butter, o tal vez más original y rebelde como Beckham.

Para su suerte, con el tiempo, sus hermanos maduraron acerca de aquel comportamiento, y volvieron a hablarse como siempre, de hecho ahora era el momento en que eran más cercanos que nunca.

― **Papá está bien, no deberías alterarte ―**

La pelirroja se acercó al profesor, posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

― **Lo se Bombón, pero no entiendo a estos niños. Están en su último semestre de preparatoria y aún no saben que estudiar ¡Ninguno de los dos! Te lo podría pasar de Butter, pero ¿Beckham? No sé cómo reaccionar… Ni uno tiene un trabajo "Bien". Butter sigue en esa pequeña cafetería y Beckham hace "trabajos" por internet, no tiene la iniciativa para salir y buscar un trabajo de verdad ―**

El profesor llevo sus manos a su cabello, tratando de mantener la calma.

― **No sé qué hacer con ellos hija… Necesito pedirte ayuda una vez más. Por favor habla con ellos, intenta saber que quieren hacer de su vida ¿A qué se van a dedicar? ―**

― **Esta bien papá, no te preocupes, déjame esa tarea a mí ―**

Sonrió a su padre, logrando que se calmara y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En una habitación pintada de color verde, decorada con posters de videojuegos y series animadas. Además de estantes llenos de algunos trofeos y figuras coleccionables; se encontraba Butter, recostado en su cama, lanzando una pelota de beisbol al aire, y atrapándola de nuevo. Por su mente pasaban quejas y preguntas sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

 _Todo es su culpa. ¿Por qué rayos se comporta asi? ¿Qué tiene en mi contra? Se ha vuelto muy insoportable. Me duelen las manos de tanto limpiar. No pude ver mi programa favorito, ni si quiera pude ir al entrenamiento_.

Tiro la pequeña pelota al suelo, se acomodó en su cama volteándose hacia un lado.

 _Agh ya no le voy a hablar_

Movió sus pies, rozando sus tenis entre sí para quitárselos sin esfuerzo. Los dejo caer y doblo sus piernas. Se movió un poco hasta quedar cómodo y cerró los ojos, esperando poder caer en el sueño rápidamente y que un nuevo día empiece.

― **Mas te vale que sea rápido Bombón, deje una canción a la mitad ―**

Beckham tomo asiento en uno de los bancos altos que estaban en el laboratorio de su hermana. Saco su celular y comenzó a navegar en sus redes sociales.

A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Bombón y Butter discutiendo, no entendía bien lo que decían, solo sabía que hablaban sobre una prueba que la pelirroja quería hacer, y al parecer a su hermano no le convencía del todo.

Al rubio no podía importarle menos, la única razón por la que estaba en ese sitio era porque su hermana no dejaba de insistir, y a veces sus experimentos llegaban a ser interesantes o divertidos.

Mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el touch de su celular, atendiendo mensajes, checando notificaciones y viendo noticias, alcanzo a escuchar una pequeña explosión, lo suficientemente grande para llamar su atención, pero no tanto como para romper la pared.

Al voltear esperaba ver a sus dos hermanos con los cabellos quemados y su típica expresión de sorpresa. Pero solo logro visualizar a Bombón. Busco con la mirada a su hermano, pero no lo encontraba.

― **Por fin lo lograste, hiciste que desaparecía ―**

Grito el rubio, riendo de su propia broma.

― **No tienes tanta suerte Beck, sigo aquí… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué pasa con mi voz? ―**

Beckham se puso de pie inmediatamente _¿De quién era esa voz?_ claramente podía deducir que era la de una chica, pero no era de Bombón.

Camino hacia ellos, siguiendo las voces femeninas que discutían. Bombón no paraba de reírse, mientras que la persona que estaba a su lado… No la reconocía.

― **¿Quién…? ―**

No termino de formular la pregunta, cuando noto la ropa que portaba aquella chica de cabellos negros.

La desconocida volteo a mirarlo, directamente a los ojos, con un gesto de preocupación

― **Beck ¿Ya viste lo que me hizo? ¡Dile algo! ―**

El rubio se levantó inmediatamente. Su respiración estaba muy acelerada y de su frente caían gotas de sudor. Miro a los lados y todo estaba completamente oscuro, tanteo el lugar donde estaba sentado… Era su cama.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, todo había sido un mal sueño… Esa pesadilla que lo invadía cada noche después de aquel experimento. Estaba harto de no poder dejarlo a un lado.

Prendió la lámpara de mesa que tenía a un lado, se sentó por completo, bajando los pies de la cama. Se llevó las manos a su rostro, cerrando los ojos, tratando de relajarse. Pero para su mala suerte, solo provoco que viniera a su mente la imagen de Butter con la playera mojada, para después pasar una serie de recuerdos de él abrazándolo a una distancia poco prudente.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, con los ojos completamente abiertos y respirando por la boca

― **Cálmate Beck, es solo una etapa ―**

Se dijo a sí mismo. Trato de tomar aire y respirar tranquilamente. Volvió a tomar asiento en la orilla del colchón. Hizo una mueca al ver que aun tenia puesta su ropa del día anterior.

Se levantó y camino hacia su armario; se despojó de sus ropas para después ponerse una pijama.

Miro la hora en su celular, eran las 3:08 de la madrugada. Pellizco levemente la parte media entre sus ojos, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Volvió a su cama y se recostó, apago la lámpara y miro al techo, aun en la oscuridad de su habitación, podía apreciar ciertos detalles. Cerró los ojos, suspiro y se acomodó en su cama, deseando poder tomar el sueño de nuevo, sin pesadillas claro, y que un nuevo y diferente día empezara.

* * *

― **Butter si no despiertas se nos hará tarde ―**

La pelirroja lo llamaba desde fuera de su habitación, aumentando la intensidad de los golpes en la puerta.

Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que hablo con Beckham. Su decisión fue no volver a dirigirle la palabra, pero había olvidado que este día saldrían en familia, como cada domingo.

Desde que su padre comenzó a tener mucho trabajo en la universidad, tenía menos tiempo para pasarla con sus hijos, se iba muy temprano en la mañana y volvía muy tarde en la noche. Así que se llegó a la conclusión que cada domingo, su único día de descanso, saldrían todos a pasar un momento en familia. Normalmente iban a una pequeña casa de campo que tenían, ellos mismos la habían construido hace tiempo. Estaba rodeada de naturaleza pura.

Este día no sería la excepción, volverían a esa casa. Habían pasado casi 4 domingos en que no salían, pues últimamente todos estaban ocupados.

Se levantó quejándose, aún tenía mucho sueño pues la noche anterior había llegado muy tarde y se desveló. Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a desayunar. Estaba usando un short y andaba sin camisa, las noches eran algo frescas pero no lo suficiente para el pelinegro.

Se acercó a la mesa y busco su comida

― **¿Y el desayuno? ―**

Pregunto sin voltear a ningún lado.

― **Ahí hay una manzana hermanito, tómala ―**

Contesto la pelirroja, pasando atrás de él mientras revolvía su cabello.

― **¿Una manzana? ¡Eso no me llena! Ni si quiera se le puede llamar desayuno ―**

Se quejó mientras volteaba a ver su hermana, quien ya había salido de la cocina y, para su desgracia, se topó con Beckham, quien se limitó a mirarlo por unos segundos, tomar una manzana y regresar a su habitación.

Butter frunció el ceño, trataba de no pensar en él, pero era imposible viviendo en la misma casa.

Después de haber "desayunado" su manzana, Butter tomo un baño rápido. Cambio su ropa, usaba un short cómodo y una camisa verde. Se miró rápido en el reflejo y acomodo su cabello con las manos. Salió de su habitación y fue a la sala, tomando dos mochilas que Bombón había preparado y subiéndolas al coche.

Alcanzo a ver por la ventana, que dentro del auto se encontraba Beckham, ayudando a su padre a acomodar algunas cosas.

Al terminar de subir el equipaje, procedieron a subirse los chicos. Primero entro Beckham acomodándose en el asiento de atrás, hasta la ventana, quien seguía era Butter, pues su hermana siempre iba en el asiento del copiloto, pero esta vez la pelirroja tomo el hombro de su hermano, haciéndolo hacia atrás.

― **Hoy iré con ustedes ―**

Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, entro al auto y se acomodó en medio. Hizo una señal al pelinegro para que se sentara junto a ella, quedando los trillizos en la parte de atrás, juntos.

Había un silencio sepulcral en el auto, su padre aun no subía, pues estaba organizando algunas cosas dentro de la casa.

Bombón hizo un sonido, aclarándose la garganta, provocando que ambos chicos voltearan a verla.

― **Oigan chicos, ¿Ya se inscribieron para el examen a la facultad? ―**

― **¡¿YA ES?! ―**

Ambos chicos contestaron al unísono, la pelirroja rio un poco mientras ladeaba su cabeza en signo de negación.

― **Aun no es, pero debería estar al pendiente… ¿Ya saben que van a estudiar? ―**

Al pronunciar lo último, los dos hermanos voltearon hacia otro sitio, tratando de evitar el tema. Bombón volteo hacia Beckham, tomándolo del brazo.

― **¿Qué te gustaría estudiar Beck? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? ―**

El rubio se puso nervioso ante la pregunta, se tocó el cabello demostrando su nerviosismo.

― **Ah… Yo, ya sabes Bombón, me gusta la música ―**

Al terminar la frase, rio un poco, poniéndose tenso. Bombón lo miro con duda.

― **Mira hermanito, sé que te gusta la música y componer canciones, pero debes saber que vivirás de tu carrea… Así que piensa mejor que quieres estudiar, algo que te agrade o que seas bueno para ello y que te ayude a mantenerte en un futuro ―**

Beckham sabía que no era buena idea hablar sobre ese tema. Pero intento fingir que tenía interés en ello, le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza. La pelirroja, estando un poco satisfecha, volteo a ver a su otro hermano, a quien se encontró casi saliendo del auto.

― **¡Butter! ¿Qué crees que haces? ―**

Grito enojada, jalándolo hacia dentro de nuevo, y cerrando la puerta.

― **¡Bombón! Yo solo… Iba por unas cosas que había olvidado ―**

Se excusó entre risas.

― **Butter ¿Sabes que quieres estudiar? ¿Qué quieres hacer de tu vida? ―**

El pelinegro trago saliva. Sabía perfectamente cómo iba a terminar esto, y no sería una situación muy favorable. Hizo varios sonidos de molestia mientras se llevaba su mano hacia la nuca, mostrando sus nervios.

― **Pu-pues ya sabes… Me… Me encanta el beisbol… ―**

Tras contestar esto, la cara de bombón cambio drásticamente, paso de una sonrisa amable a un ceño fruncido.

― **Pero Butter! Eso no es una carrea, es solo un hobbie ¿Cómo vas a vivir del beisbol? ¿Sabes lo poco profesional que es? ¿Cómo vas a mantener a tus hijos?... ―**

― **¿Quién dice que puedo tener hijos? ―**

Menciono esto en un susurro, más para sí mismo, pero su hermana logro escucharlo.

― **¿Cómo que no puedes tener hijos? ¿No quieres? ¿Acaso confirmaste si eres infértil? O… ¡Butter! ¡¿No te gustan las mujeres?! ―**

La última pregunta hizo que tanto Butter como Beckham se sonrojaran por completo.

― **¡No es eso! ¡Bombón! Tu… Ah… No sabes nada… ¿Qué más quieres que estudie? El beisbol es en lo que soy bueno, es lo único en lo que puedo hacer algo ―**

― **Butter no digas eso, eres bueno en muchas cosas… ―**

― **¿Cómo qué? Vamos, dime 3 cosas en las que sea bueno ―**

La pelirroja abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero nada salió. Se puso a pensar en que podía ser bueno su hermano… Debía haber algo, todos somos buenos en algo.

― **¡Dibujar! Recuerdo que los dibujos de la primaria los hacías muy bien. Puedes ser Arquitecto o… ―**

― **Te equivocas, no soy bueno dibujando, ninguna tarea de esa materia me salía bien, era Beck quien hacia mis trabajos ―**

Su hermana queda en shock, no podía dejar las cosas así, el futuro de Butter estaba en riesgo.

― **Bombón, acéptalo… Soy un bueno para nada ―**

La chica iba a contestar a aquella frase tan deprimente, pero la puerta del piloto se abrió, mostrando a su padre subir al auto.

― **Perdón por la tardanza… ¿Están listos? ―**

Pregunto mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad. La única que le contesto fue Bombón.

El rubio estaba perdido en su celular, quería aprovechar el internet mientras había señal. A pesar de esto, no salía de su mente aquella discusión. Miro de reojo a sus hermanos, Bombón iba escuchando música, mientras Butter estaba recargado viendo hacia la ventana. Alcanzaba a ver su reflejo, notaba como su seño estaba fruncido… Pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

Miro de nuevo su celular… Se sentía impotente. Abrió el chat y comenzó a escribir.

Beck: Solo eres un idiota

Beck: No un bueno para nada

Beck: No he conocido a alguien que borde mejor que tu ;)

 _Idiota~ está escribiendo_

Idiota~: ¡Beck! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A quién le dijiste?

Beck : Eres pésimo ocultando cosas

Beck : Lo encontré en tu habitación la otra vez

 _Beck está escribiendo_

Beck : No le dije a nadie… O tal vez… no recuerdo, deberíamos decirle a papá, tal vez te ayude a abrir un negocio sobre eso :D

Idiota~: Beck, cállate ¬¬

Beck : Creo que le diré a Bombón

Idiota~: Nooooo, lo siento, no le digas a nadie D: por favor u.u

Beck : Solo porque me gusta que me ruegues

Idiota~ : ;-;

Beck : Yo dormiré del lado de la ventana entonces

Idiota~: Todo lo que quieras!

Beck : Bien jajaja

Idiota~: Beck

Beck : Si?

Idiota~: Gracias (Error al mandar el mensaje)

Butter se extrañó al ver que su mensaje no podía enviarse… Miro hacia la ventana de nuevo y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en la ciudad. Los arboles los rodeaban por completo, su celular había perdido la señal.

Al momento el auto se detuvo. Todos salieron, viendo hacia la pequeña casa.

― **Al fin llegamos. Chicos, ayúdenme a bajar las cosas ―**

Dijo el profesor, algo cansado. Butter ignoro la petición de su padre, para correr hacia Beckham, abrasándolo.

― **¡Beck! Eres el mejor ―**

Junto su mejilla con la de su hermano, y comenzó a moverse, acariciándolo. Un escalofrió invadió al rubio, su rostro se sonrojo por completo al sentir el contacto de Butter, y verlo tan cerca de él.

― **Bu-Butter, está bien, ya basta ―**

Tartamudeo alejando a su hermano.

― **Lo siento ―**

Se disculpó entre sonrisas. El sonrojo de Beckham se hizo aún más notable al ver aquella dulce sonrisa y sus ojos tan brillantes. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la cajuela del auto.

― **Como sea… Mejor vamos a bajar esto antes de que papá se enoje… Hoy será un día largo ―**

― **¡Claro! ―**

* * *

Ah hermosos domingos~

En la parte donde están hablando por mensaje Butter tiene a su hermano como Beck con un emoticon de corazón pero como no lo pude poner pues lo he explicado así que seria beck *corazón* porque el si quiere a su hermano (?)

¡nos vemos la próxima semana~


	4. Chapter 4

Holi~ adivinen a quien se le paso subir el capitulo~

A veces se nos pasa tan rápido la semana que para cuando acordamos es sábado y luego llego a subirlo apenas ahora porque estaba algo indispuesta pero detalles, detalles~

* * *

Arc 1

Capitulo 4

* * *

― **Vaya que necesito un baño ―**

Se decía a si mismo Butter, que regresaba de su entrenamiento. Se había quedado tiempo de más pues las finales estaban cerca. Sonó su celular y en la pantalla podía verse el nombre de "Bombón"

― **¿Qué onda? ―**

― **¿Ya vienes para acá? ¿Te vas a tardar? ―**

La voz de su hermana se escuchaba emocionada, y comenzaba a hablar muy rápido.

― **No… No tardo, estoy a medio camino ―**

Levanto parte de su camisa para limpiar el sudor de su rostro que comenzaba a molestar.

― **¡Perfecto! Pasa directamente a mi laboratorio por favor, necesito que pruebes algo, es urgente ―**

― **¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? … ¿Bombón? ―**

La pelirroja había terminado la llamada. El chico separo el celular de su oreja, mirando con extrañeza la pantalla, como si en ella fuera a salir la respuesta de su duda.

 _¿Qué habrá hecho ahora? ¿Sera de nuevo aquel líquido que hace cambiar el color de cabello? Si acaso es ese, ojala le funcione, me agrada la idea… Pero si es algo como el cambio de voz de la otra vez, me niego, recibí muchas burlas por dos semanas a causa de ello._

Guardo su celular y comenzó a apresurar el paso. A pesar de que le daba un poco me miedo los experimentos de su hermana, también lo invadía la curiosidad.

Al llegar a su casa, logro visualizar a su hermana golpeando la puerta de Beckham y algunos gritos.

― **¿Qué sucede? ―**

Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica, la cual, al escucharlo, sonrió y camino deprisa hacia él.

― **¡Ven! Beckham nos alcana luego… ¡Rápido! ―**

Decía mientras jalaba del brazo al pelinegro, obligándolo a subir las escaleras hasta su laboratorio.

― **Espera… Bombón, necesito darme un baño ―**

― **No importa, no dará ningún problema ―**

― **No me refiero a eso…. ―**

Rodo los ojos y soltó un soplido de cansancio, pues sabía que no podía con su hermana si se encontraba en ese "estado".

Lo llevo hasta las sillas frente a sus computadoras. Lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo sentarse. Comenzó a buscar algo con desesperación, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, tratando de calmarse.

― **¿Dónde rayos…? ¡Pero si acabo de dejarlo justo aquí! ―**

Gritaba mientras tomaba varios frascos y los checaba una y otra vez, en busca del correcto.

― **¿Qué buscas? ¿De qué color es? ―**

La pelirroja ignoraba las palabras de su hermano, mientras hablaba en voz baja consigo misma, mostrando la desesperación en su rostro. Comenzó a caminar por todo el laboratorio, cada vez se despeinaba más. Hasta que se dejó caer en el suelo, cansada y harta, dándose por vencida al no encontrar por ningún lado aquel objeto. Su hermano se acercó a ella, sentándose justo a un lado.

― **De casualidad… ¿Ya revisaste tus bolsillos? ―**

La pregunta de su hermano la saco de quicio, no podría ser tan estúpida como para haber estado buscando por todos lados y tenerlo justo ahí…

― **Demonios ―**

Butter comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pues ahí era donde se encontraba, en uno de los bolsillos de su bata. Conocía muy bien a su hermana, sabía que cuando lograba una formula nueva, no la separaba de ella en ningún momento.

― **Bien ―**

Se puso de pie, un poco más tranquila y con aquella sonrisa que hace varios momentos se había desvanecido.

― **Tomate la mitad ―**

Le dijo sin más. El chico la miro algo extrañado. Se paró inmediatamente y tomo el frasco, mirándolo curiosamente. Contenía un líquido de color lila, aunque Butter podría jurar que cambiaba a rosa de vez en cuando.

― **¿Qué me hará? ―**

Pregunto sin dejar de ver la botella. La chica dudo por unos momentos al escuchar la pregunta, se quedó pensativa y después volvió a sonreír.

― **Lo que tú quieras… Si acaso deseas ser más alto ¡Te hará más alto! Si quisieras ser más fuerte ¡Te hará mas fuerte!... ¿Me entiendes? ―**

La pelirroja trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, pues sabía que si le decía la verdad a su hermano, este no aceptaría probar su experimento.

A pesar de que Butter se creyó por completo sus mentiras, dudo un poco… Por su mente pasaba una sola pregunta _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_ Se quedó mirando el frasco por varios segundos… Minutos… La chica se desesperó.

― **¡Vamos! Ya tómalo, deja de ser tan indeciso ―**

― **Tranquila, aún estoy dudoso, no creas que no me entra el miedo con tus pruebas raras ―**

― **¿Acaso dudas de mí? ―**

A lo lejos, se alcanzó a escuchar la voz del rubio, quejándose sobre si lo hacían desperdiciar tiempo. La chica lo ignoro y el pelinegro no podía pensar en otra cosa más que _¿Qué sería lo que le hará aquel liquido_?

En su desesperación, Bombón, tomo la mano de su hermano, la cual sostenía el frasco, y lo acerco hasta su boca bruscamente.

― **Ya, tómalo ―**

Butter seguía algo nervioso, pero quería confiar en su hermana. Así que sin pensarlo una vez más, comenzó a beber el líquido. Estaba tan nervioso que siguió tomando sin recordar que la pelirroja solo le había pedido beber la mitad del frasco.

― **¡Es suficiente! ―**

Bombón arrebato el frasco de la boca de su hermano, mirándolo un poco molesta, pues había dejado mucho menos de la mitad. Aun así, cerro el frasco y lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Observo a su hermano, en espera de alguna reacción. El pelinegro solo hacia muecas mientras llevaba las manos a su garganta, pues el sabor no era precisamente agradable. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a desprender humo de su piel, el chico empezó a asustarse y mirar con miedo sus brazos, sin entender que era lo que pasaba. La pelirroja, sin embargo, había ensanchado aún más su sonrisa, pues solo quedaba esperar unos pocos segundos para poder ver el cambio. El humo había cubierto por completo el cuerpo de su hermano.

― **Por fin lo lograste, hiciste que desapareciera ―**

La voz del rubio, seguida de unas risas, se escuchó por todo el laboratorio.

― **No tienes tanta suerte Beck, sigo aquí… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué pasa con mi voz? ―**

Bombón se acercó rápidamente a su hermano, moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, disipando el humo que lo cubría.

No lo podía creer, había funcionado. Frente a ella se encontraba su hermano Butter… En su versión mujer….

El pelinegro no dejaba de ver su cuerpo, no entendía lo que pasaba. Miro sus piernas, las cuales, ahora eran más delgadas, el short con que venía le quedaba mucho más grande que antes. Luego sigue con la mirada su torso, era más delgado de la cintura, podía sentir como su camisa ahora ondeaba por lo floja que quedaba… Pero lo que más lo asusto fue cuando su vista llego hasta su pecho… ¿O sus pechos?

― **¡Aaaaah! ―**

Butter soltó un grito, no podía creer lo que veía. Su camisa hacía notar dos bultos muy grandes en su pecho… Tenía miedo de creer lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Trago saliva y toco justamente esa parte… _Suave_ … Se soltó nuevamente, asustándose aún más. Volteo al frente, mirando a su hermana, quien la observaba muy entusiasmada. El chico no sabía como sentirse, volvió a tocar su ahora "Busto" una y otra vez, levanto su camisa por el cuello, mirando su torso desnudo y… Efectivamente, el chico tenía un par de pechos. Volvió a gritar.

― **¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Esto no era lo que yo quería! ―**

― **¿Estás seguro? ―**

Pregunto bombón en un tono burlón, para después comenzar a reír fuertemente sin parar.

― **¡Deja de reírte, no entiendo!... ¿Me engañaste?... ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Bombón! ―**

El pelinegro no paraba de gritar, mientras que la risa de su hermana no se detenía.

Volvió a mirar su cuerpo, pero esta vez llevo una de sus manos hasta su short, metiéndola por debajo de este, bajando hasta sentir… Más bien, hasta no sentir a su "compañero". Su cara se puso pálida al no encontrar lo que estaba 100% seguro que debía estar ahí. Saco su mano rápidamente, hizo una mueca de asco y se limpió en su camisa.

― **¿Quién…? ―**

Detrás de Butter se escuchó la voz de su hermano. El pelinegro volteo asustado, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano aún más asustado.

― **Beck ¿Ya viste lo que me hizo? ¡Dile algo! ―**

El chico seguía sin acostumbrarse a que su voz se escuchara tan femenina. Miro a su hermano tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero este solo empezó a balbucear, sin responder nada concreto o entendible. Rodo los ojos una vez más y miro a su hermana, mostrando en su cara un rostro molesto.

― **Bombón, quiero que deshagas esto ―**

Pronuncio "esto" mientras señalaba todo su cuerpo. La pelirroja trato de parar de reír.

― **E-está bien ―**

Camino hacia adelante, acercándose a su hermano, (quien ahora era mujer) pero este camino hacia atrás, alejándose. La chica lo miro extrañada, camino más rápido, y el pelinegro corrió hasta ponerse detrás del rubio, abrazándolo por la espalda.

― **No te me acerques, explícame desde allá y quítame esto ―**

Un escalofrió invadió el cuerpo de Beckham, de por si aún no podía entender porque su hermano tenia ahora cuerpo de mujer, todavía el chico se le acerca y lo abraza por detrás, haciendo que el rubio sintiera sus pechos en su espalda. Se quedó quieto, no dijo nada, trato de no pensar en nada… Pero su cerebro no era el que estaba pensando en ese momento. Miro hacia abajo y rápidamente cruzo las piernas, tratando de tapar un pequeño bulto que comenzaba a notarse.

― **Mira Butter… ―** comenzó a hablar la pelirroja, aun entre risas **― Este líquido contiene sustancias que ayudan a cambiar las hormonas… Se podría decir que las hace actuar opuestamente… Esperaba ver un cambio "menor"… No sé, algo como que te atraen los hombres o que te vuelvas asexual, pero al parecer cree otra cosa ―**

Trato de acercarse a su hermano, para mirarlo mejor, pero este aun la veía con miedo. Estiro uno de sus brazos para apartarlo de Beckham, logrando atraerlo hasta ella. Lo miro de arriba abajo y le dio varias vueltas.

― **Según por la cara que hiciste cuando metiste la mano debajo de tu pantalón, tu aparato reproductor cambio también… Esto es fascinante ―**

― **¡No es fascinante! ¿Cuándo volveré a tener mi cuerpo normal? ―**

Pregunto preocupado, sin soltarse de su hermana.

― **Ya verás que dentro de poco tiempo… Un cambio tan grande no puede durar tanto ―**

Al terminar de hablar, soltó al chico, lanzándolo hasta su otro hermano, quien lo atrapo, abrazándolo, pero para su mala suerte, una de sus manos cayó sobre sus pechos. Rápidamente se separó de él, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

― **¡Me tocaste! ―**

Grito Butter, llevando sus manos sobre sus pechos una vez más, mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

― **Y-yo fue sin querer lo… ¡Espera! No lo hice adrede ¡No me mires así! ¡No estoy acostumbrado a esto! ―**

Respondió el rubio entre gritos algo nerviosos, pues no sabía cómo actuar ahora. Su hermano lo miro algo enojado, se acercó y lo empujó hacia atrás, pero solo logro hacer que se desequilibrara sin moverse. Beckham lo miro sorprendido, pues su hermano siempre ha sido más fuerte. Así que se acercó hacia él/ella y lo empujo un poco, logrando que retrocediera unos pasos. El rostro de Butter cambio a uno indignado, se volvió a acercar y volvió a empujarlo… Y así, empezó una pequeña riña de empujones entre ambos.

Bombón se encontraba detrás de ellos, sin prestarles atención, pues grababa en una cinta los resultados del experimento, mientras buscaba en su libreta los ingredientes que había usado.

Dentro de la mini pelea que había entre ambos hermanos, Butter decidió aprovechar y pateo la entrepierna de Beckham, quien, afortunadamente, logro ver lo que su hermano tenía pensado y levanto una de sus piernas, para evitar el golpe.

― **¡Hey! Eso no se vale ―**

Grito el rubio, algo molesto, para después llevar una de sus manos a los cabellos negros del contrario, y comenzó a estirarlos. El chico se quejó y grito un poco, pero no se quedó quieto, pues hizo lo mismo con el cabello de su hermano. Enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios y estiro lo más fuerte que pudo, dejándose caer. Así entre ambos ahora había una pelea de estirones de cabello. Entre el esfuerzo de Beckham por separase de su hermano, aplico más fuerza haca atrás, sin medirla, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espalda, y con su hermano encima suyo.

Trato de quitárselo de encima, pero otro problema lo hizo detenerse, comenzó a ver humo alrededor de él, miro a los lados, en busca de algún incendio.

― **Bombón ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Algo se quema? ―**

Se quejó el rubio aun en el suelo. Para cuando el humo lo cubría por completo, el peso encima de él aumento, dejándolo casi sin aire. Comenzó a toser, mientras movía sus manos para despejar su campo de visión.

― **¡Al fin! ―**

Escucho un grito muy cerca de él, sintiendo como casi rompía sus tímpanos. Estaba a punto de quejarse pero abrió los ojos por completo. Aquel grito provenía de su hermano… Con su voz de siempre. Trato de levantarse y se topó con la cara de Butter, quien de igual manera intentaba ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo. Metió su mano bajo su pantalón y soltó un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo "Aquello" que siempre debió estar ahí. Sin embargo, el rostro de Beckham se sonrojo por completo, pues la mano de su hermano rozo con su miembro, que, sin saber porque, seguía notorio.

El rubio tomo a su hermano de los hombros y lo empujó hacia un lado, quitándoselo de encima. Se paró lo más rápido que pudo y salió del lugar. Bajo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, se recargo en ella, dejándose caer hasta llegar al suelo. Llevo sus manos a su rostro y trato de sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza… La imagen de su hermano en el cuerpo de una mujer, que para sus ojos era atractiva, y el recuerdo de la sensación de su mano pasar por su entrepierna.

* * *

― **Creo que al fin poder usarla… ¡La frase que tanto amo! ―**

― **¿De qué frase hablas? ―**

― " **Desde aquel día, la humanidad tuvo un triste recordatorio" ―**

― **¿Ah? ¿Cómo vas a usar esa frase en un rap? ―**

La pequeña discusión estaba siendo protagonizada por Beckham y Mitch Mitchelson… Si, aquel chico problema que conocieron en su infancia, en sus primeros grados escolares… Ahora era una persona diferente, amante de la música y un amigo muy cercano del rubio. Ambos se encontraban en un antro, con música electrónica, esperando su turno para pasar al frente.

― **¿Cómo me preguntas eso? La puedo usar porque tiene que ver con la historia que estoy contando, me inspire en tu trauma ―**

― **¿Trauma? Yo no tengo ningún trauma ―**

― **Sí, claro amigo ―**

Beckham se volteo por completo a mirar al castaño, con una expresión de duda y molestia.

― **¿Quieres que vuelva a hablar sobre el expe…? ―**

― **¡NO! ¡CALLATE! ―**

― **Desde aquel día no volviste a ser el mismo… ―**

― **¡Dije que te callaras! ―**

― **¡Ya me inspire, escribiré sobre esto! ―**

― **¡BASTA! ¡No estas inspirado y no escribirás sobre nada! ―**

Gritaba el rubio, mientras tomaba a su amigo de los hombros y lo zarandeaba, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

― **Tienes que admitirlo Beck, es una buena historia ―**

Beckham suspiro de cansancio, soltó a su amigo empujándolo un poco, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

― **Cierra la boca, ya es nuestro turno ―**

* * *

Aquel dia beckham tuvo un triste recordatorio vivía con el temor de que su corazón latiera por aquel hombre prohibido~

Tengo un serio problema con esa linea

Pero ahora ha salido Mich ¿Que sucederá ahora?

Hasta el siguiente sabado~


	5. Chapter 5

Holi gente~ las desaparecidas volvieron con un intenso capitulo~

Creo que en vez de decir que se subirán capítulos los sábados debería poner los fines de semana, porque se nos va la onda, de repente es sábado y nada planeado~

Las advertencias de siempre, los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños y este capítulo debería llamarse "¿Khe?" ya lo entenderán~

* * *

Power Puff G. Arc- Experimento

capitulo 5

* * *

En una mañana tranquila en ciudad de Saltadilla. Se podía escuchar a los niños saliendo de sus casas, para ir a sus clases, como todos los días. Y no era la excepción para nuestros trillizos favoritos, pues el día de hoy, viernes, había un festival cultural en la preparatoria.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquel experimento fallido, y a pesar del tiempo, nuestro rubio aun no podía superar los sentimientos encontrados que tuvo ese día. El chico se encontraba en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa, mientras pensaba en si era buena idea asistir al festival cultural, pues sabía perfectamente que todo sería muy ruidoso para su gusto.

Del otro lado de la puerta, su hermano le gritaba para advertirle que estaban a punto de irse. Beckham suspiro y decidió ir con ellos, tal vez podría ser divertido.

Estando ya en el auto, el cual era manejado por el profesor Utonio, Bombón iba en el asiento del copiloto, y los otros dos hermanos en los asientos de atrás. Beckham iba distraído mirando por la ventana, bien podría estar en su celular pero en ese momento no contaba con internet. Miro a su hermano, quien, extrañamente no estaba haciendo ruido debido a que iba distraído en su celular. Butter estaba tan metido en su conversación que no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor. El rubio pareció extrañarse cuando vio cómo su hermano no para de sonreír frente a la pantalla, además de tener un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una parte de él moría por hablarle y sacarlo de aquel aparato, pero por otro lado, el rubio era muy orgulloso.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, Butter tropezó varias veces debido a que no miraba el camino por donde iba. Dentro de la institución podía escucharse música en vivo, por parte de un club escolar, mientras que de los otro lado de la escuela, estaban los chicos teatro, demostrando una de sus tantas obras.

Beckham sin hablar, dio por sentado que iría a ver las obras de teatro, pues la música que tocaban parecía no ser de su agrado. Bombón, por otro lado, era la más incómoda de todos, no le agradaban este tipo de cosas, no era una persona aburrida ni mucho menos, pero esta clase de eventos sociales no le favorecían en nada, según ella. Su pensamiento sobre volver a casa, cuando su padre no estuviera viendo, se esfumo al ver a Roger Jackson.

Si, Roger Jackson era un chico de su edad que, a pesar de esto, ya era profesor de preparatoria, pues el muchacho contaba con un intelecto cerebral excepcional. Alcanzo a graduarse del bachillerato a los 15 años y ahora cursaba la facultad de investigación química, en la cual laboraba el profesor Utonio. Roger logro una amistad rápida con el profesor pues sus intereses y conocimientos eran similares. Tanto se llevaron bien, que Roger llego a hacer varios proyectos científicos junto con el profesor. Llego a asistir a su laboratorio varios días, lo cual ocasiono que conociera a sus trillizos. Bombón no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima al conocerlo. Primero, físicamente el chico no estaba tan mal; su tez pálida quedaba muy bien con su cabello negro y algo desordenado, su rostro lograba una forma alargada, la cual se favorecía con sus lentes, media alrededor de 1.78. Diariamente vestía su bata de laboratorio, en ella se apreciaba un bordado sobre su bolsillo superior derecho, con el dibujo de un cerebro dentro de un frasco. Debajo de la bata usaba una playera negra sin ningún estampado, y sus clásicos jeans azules. Siempre cargaba sus libretas de notas en la mano, pero si llegaba a traer más material, contaba con una mochila de lado, blanca con líneas azules.

Podría decirse que era el chico ideal para la pelirroja, listo, guapo, aplicado y con un carácter encantador… Según ella. Pues el muchacho a veces solía ser cortante y algo grosero con las personas "inferiores" a él, además de agregar un poco de egocentrismo.

La chica pareció sorprenderse al ver a Roger en la preparatoria, pues estaba enterada que él tampoco disfrutaba de aquellos eventos. Tomo un poco de valor y dio un paso, con la idea de acercarse a él para iniciar una plática. Pero justo en el momento ese, un sonido irritante la hizo detenerse.

― ¡ **Becksito amor mío!** ―

Una pelirroja, de pequeñas pecas en su rostro y portando un lindo vestido amarillo, se acercó corriendo hacia el sitio donde se encontraban, dando directamente con Beckham, abrazándolo por el cuello, casi dejando caer todo su peso en él.

― **¡Creí que no vendrías! Estuve llamándote y mandando miles de mensajes ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguno?** ―

― **Lo siento Princesa, mi celular no tenía señal…** ―

Contesto el rubio casi sin ánimos, a su novia.

Si, Princesa era la actual novia de nuestro querido rubio. Princesa era una pelirroja de cabellos chinos, con varias pecas que cubrían parte de su rostro, y una voz tan molesta que lograba desesperar a la mayoría de las personas. Normalmente usaba diferentes vestidos, bolsas y zapatos, los cuales lucia con mucho orgullo en la preparatoria. Llegaba a ser una persona muy presumida, y no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca. Mantenía una relación horrible con Bombón y por un tiempo estuvo buscando la atención de Butter. ¿Cómo termino siendo la novia de alguien como Beckham? Es un poco sencillo… Un poco. El rubio estaba algo cansado de que Princesa se la pasara detrás de él, buscando su atención e intentando besarlo de vez en cuando. Por él mismo nunca haría nada, pero comenzó a haber un rumor por la preparatoria, donde se decía que Beckham era homosexual… El rumor se hizo tan grande, que empezaron a correr chismes falsos sobre el rubio y supuestas salidas con hombres. Butter obviamente no dejaría que alguien molestara así a su hermano, así que comenzó a meterse en peleas con otras personas, lo cual ocasionaba problemas en la dirección y con su padre. Beck decidió parar todo con algo más sencillo; fue a la casa de princesa y con su mejor cara le pidió que fueran novios, la chica no lo pensó ni por un segundo y se lanzó a abrazarlo, gritando que si mientras llenaba su rostro de besos.

Hasta ahora, llevaban 1 año y medio de ser pareja, al chico casi no le interesaba, pero tampoco le molestaba por completo. A veces era lindo recibir mensajes o llamadas románticas por parte de la chica. Pero ¿Beckham sentir algo fuerte por Princesa? No… Pero nadie lo sabe, de hecho el mismo se miente diciendo que podría quedarse con ella de por vida, casarse y formar una familia, pero por dentro no siente ni un poco la emoción que finge al decirlo.

Princesa hizo un puchero, le molestaba cuando su novio no le ponía la atención suficiente. Se acercó a su rostro, poniendo de puntitas y estirando el cuello lo más alto que pudo, y le dio un pequeño beso, el cual no fue correspondido. La chica se molestó aún más y estiro el cabello del rubio, acercándolo a ella, juntando sus labios.

― **Tal vez deberíamos ir a bailar, la música esta buena** ―

Comento Princesa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su novio y trataba de jalarlo del lugar. El chico intentaba hacer fuerza para no moverse, y se forzaba a seguir sonriendo.

― **Este tipo de música no me interesa mucho, Princesa** ―

― **¿Cómo no? Si es mi genero favorito, debería gustarte, es lo mejor ¡Debe gustarte!** ―

― **¿Tu genero favorito? ¿Al menos sabes lo que dice?** ―

La plática de los novios fue interrumpida por una voz masculina algo raspante. Se trataba de Roger, quien había logrado escuchar su conversación, a pesar de estar algo lejos. Roger podría no llevarse bien con Butter, pero al menos Beckham le agradaba.

― **Rog… ¡Profesor Jackson! Que sorpresa que siga así** ―

Bombón estuvo a punto de llamar al chico por su nombre, pero sabía perfectamente que no era la mejor opción, pues que los demás lo escuchen podrían malinterpretar las cosas y sacar conclusiones sobre una posible relación más allá de maestro – alumno. Roger miro a Bombón en ese momento y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

― **Señorita, de igual manera me intriga la razón por la que alguien tan intelectual como usted, quiera formar parte de algo tan banal y soso… Por no usar palabras altisonantes** ―

El rostro de Bombón se tornó rojo al escuchar aquel comentario. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.

― **S-solo vine por compromiso a la escuela…** ―

Contesto en un tono nervioso, tratando de buscar una excusa. Roger sonrió ante su actitud y se acercó un poco más a ella, dando a entender que su plática solo sería entre estos dos.

― **¿Cómo va su proyecto de ciencias?** ―

Pregunto a Bombón, sacando un tema de conversación.

A lado de ellos seguían Beckham y Princesa, quienes los miraban un poco intrigados y extrañados. Princesa dejo de lado el comentario que había recibido por Roger, además de no entenderlo, y volvió a la pequeña riña que estaba teniendo con su novio.

― **¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Ahora!** ―

Grito Princesa, en una orden. El rubio intento alejarse de ella, tomándola de la cintura y empujándola un poco hacia atrás. La chica no parecía querer soltarlo, pues sus manos estaban aferradas a su cuello. Beckham volteo a ambos lados, en busca de "ayuda". Por un lado, Bombón y el maestro Jackson no les estaban prestando atención, además que su hermana no era la mejor para sacarlo de apuros. Del otro lado, su hermano, seguía metido en el celular, sonriendo y escribiendo mensajes. En ese momento Beckham dejo de hacer fuerza contra su novia… La cara que tenía Butter, la había notado antes… Ese pequeño sonrojo y la velocidad con la que sus dedos tecleaban las letras en el celular… Frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero estaba más que molesto.

― **¡Butter!** ―

Grito el rubio, tan fuerte que tanto el pelinegro, como Bombón, Roger y ciertos alumnos a su alrededor, voltearon a mirar a Beckham.

Butter no había entendido él porque del tal vez "regaño" por parte de su hermano. Lo miro algo sorprendido y extrañado. Seguía sin soltar su teléfono celular, lo miro una vez más y volteo de nuevo hacia el frente.

― **¿Qué pasa?** ―

Pregunto mientras daba unos pasos hacia su hermano. Pero el rubio no contesto, solo lo miraba con unos ojos extremadamente enojados. El pelinegro seguía sin entender. Busco con la mirada a su hermana, quien pasó de largo el grito del rubio y siguió su plática von Roger. Butter al verlo no soporto reír. Guardo su celular en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y camino hacia la pareja de científicos.

― **¡Mojo! ¿Qué tal? Creí que no te gustaban estos eventos** ―

Hablo Butter, con un tono burlón, dirigiéndose hacia Roger, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre su hombro y se recargaba. El pequeño maestro se molestó, cerro sus manos mientras hacía fuerza en los puños, tratando de controlarse.

Bien sabemos cómo es la actitud de Butter, no podría dejar pasar el momento de una burla, y un maestro no era la excepción… Mucho menos si se trataba de Roger Jackson, o como algunos lo llaman "Mojo". ¿Por qué ese nombre? Bueno, todo se remonta la época donde pasaban sus primeros años escolares, tenían aproximadamente la edad de 7 años. Los trillizos junto con Roger estaban en el mismo salón de clases y, desde aquella época, Roger era muy inteligente. Pasaba con excelentes notas todos sus exámenes, era el niño más aplicado del salón y podía leer perfectamente… Lo cual causaba el enojo y molestia de demás alumnos. Roger recibía insultos y hasta pequeños empujones por parte de sus compañeros, pero el niño intentaba ignorarlos. Era algo difícil dejar los insultos de lado, pues Roger a pesar de que era muy listo, seguía siendo un niño, y lo que más quería era jugar y hacer amigos, pero nadie quería juntarse con él. Un día, como muchos otros, los chicos estaban molestando al pequeño Roger, fuera de los baños, con el pretexto de que alguien tan listo como él no ocupa ir al baño (Si, que estupidez, pero son las cosas que los niños dicen), así que entre varios empujones y risas lo sacaron. El niño no dejaba de rogar porque lo dejaran entrar, entre más tiempo pasaba, sus ganas de ir baño aumentaban, y cada vez le era más difícil aguantar. Entre risas e insultos, comenzaron a subir su tono de voz, en ese momento una pequeña niña pelirroja se acercó hacia el lugar, posicionándose entre Roger y los chicos molestia.

― **Basta, su actitud molesta ¿Saben lo tonto que se oyen? Deberían estar haciendo sus tareas por mientras, así podrían entender las clases y tal vez aprender a pensar** ―

Si, Bombón desde pequeña era así, alguien honesta y responsable, que odiaba las injusticias. Y para sorpresa de los chicos, ella iba pasando por el lugar y estaba harta de sus actitudes hacia su compañero. Pero la niña no venía sola, pues en aquel entonces sus hermanos nunca se separaban de ella. Dos pequeños, Beckham y Butter, se encontraban a dos pasos de ella, mirando desde lejos. La niña se puso a hablar y se perdió tanto en sus palabras, que no se dio cuenta lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

― **¡Mojo sus pantalones!** ―

El grito de Butter la hizo voltear hacia atrás… Y justamente paso eso, el pequeño Roger ya no pudo aguantar más, y termino mojando su pantalón de orines. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, los chicos que se encontraban anteriormente molestando, ahora estaban riendo a carcajadas, del otro lado, Butter no paraba de reír y apuntar a Roger, gritando bromas y poniendo apodos sobre el niño, Beckham no había soportado el quedarse serio y comenzó a reír, de la manera más silenciosa posible. Bombón comenzó a mirar alrededor, dándose cuenta que no estaban solos, pues más niños de habían acercado al lugar. La pelirroja miro a Roger e intento disculparse, el niño simplemente aguanto sus ganas de llorar y corrió adentro de los baños.

Después de ese día, comenzaron a decirle bromas sobre su pequeño accidente. Especialmente Butter se volvió muy molesto, dándole apodos tontos como "Niño pipi" "Mojo" "Pantalones mojados", etc.

Entonces llegamos a la conclusión de que Butter seguía molestándolo de la misma manera, a pesar de que habían pasado 10 años desde aquel día… Y por supuesto, Roger no lo había olvidado.

De la manera más amable posible, levanto su hombro y empujo al pelinegro que se recargaba en él. Roger no era alguien a quien se le conociera con mucha paciencia. No quería quedar mal frente a Bombón así que se esforzó tanto como pudo para no criticar a Butter.

―… **Hola, Butter… Y no, esto no me agrada, de hecho, estoy por irme** ―

Contesto Roger mientras sacudía sus mangas y verificaba que el cuello de su bata estuviera bien. Bombón lo miro un poco decepcionada, pues la plática que estaban llevando hace unos momentos, era muy gratificante para ella.

― **Por cierto, yo también me retiro, esta clase de…** ―

La pelirroja había comenzado a hablar, pero un movimiento frente a ellos la había distraído. Princesa no dejaba de jalar a Beckham hacia la "pista de baile", mientras que el rubio hacia lo posible por no dejarse llevar. Butter los miraba un poco divertido, no podía ocultar que le daba mucha risa, hasta que vio el rostro de su hermano, de alguna manera le estaba pidiendo ayuda, sin decir una sola palabra. El pelinegro se acercó y con un poco de brusquedad alejo al rubio de su novia, tomándolo de una de sus muñecas.

― **Lo siento Princesa, pero Beck y yo debemos hacer algunas cosas… Por ahí, ya sabes esas cosas ¡Ja!** ―

Menciono Butter, un poco nervioso, tratando de sonar coherente, mientras alejaba a su hermano del lugar. Princesa parecía no entender del todo, pero a pesar de eso, no logro hacer algo al respecto para mantener a su novio cerca.

Los hermanos siguieron caminando por un rato más, hasta llegar cerca del pequeño escenario donde se encontraba el club de teatro. Justamente ahí, se encontraba Mitch, el amigo cerca de Beckham. Butter al verlo sonrió y se acercó mientras saludaba desde la distancia. El castaño sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

― **¿Qué tal chicos? Creo que llegaron tarde, la función ya termino** ―

Comento Mitch mientras señalaba al escenario detrás suyo, donde varios alumnos recogían parte de la escenografía.

― **¡Ah! No te preocupes, más bien huíamos de la hermosa novia de mi hermano** ―

Contesto Butter mientras reía, para Mitch de igual manera fue inevitable reír, pues conocía a Princesa muy bien, y vaya que no le agradaba. Beckham hizo una mueca y se soltó del agarre de su hermano.

― **Como que se está nublando… ¿No creen?** ―

Dijo justo después de mirar al cielo. Los otros dos chicos imitaron su acción, mirando hacia arriba, observando como unas nubes grises estaban cubriendo parte del cielo.

― **Si, tal vez llueva** ―

Contesto Mitch.

― **Ojala y no, no es como si tuviera ganas de mojarme** ―

Siguió Beckham a la plática. Mitch rio un poco ante el comentario y saco su celular.

― **¿Tienen pensado quedarse aquí?** ―

― **No se la verdad, a mí no me gusta la idea, pero no sé qué piense Butter** ―

― **Como que tengo ganas de ir a comer, al café o algo así** ―

― **Puede que….** ―

Beckham interrumpió su pequeña charla, al mirar a su hermano y darse cuenta de nuevo tenía esa tonta expresión en su cara mientras miraba su celular. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hermano, lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver la pantalla de su celular.

― **¿Con quién hablas?** ―

Pregunto el rubio, quien fue ignorado por su hermano. Beckham alcanzo a leer, en uno de los mensajes, un "Te extraño" y varios corazones y emojis "tiernos". El chico se molestó todavía más, arrebatando el celular a su hermano, mientras se daba la media vuelta y trataba de ver con quien hablaba.

― **¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?** ―

Hablo Butter, viendo como su hermano "espiaba" su celular. Paso las manos por detrás de él, intentando quitarle el celular.

― **¡Dámelo! ¿Qué estás viendo?** ―

― **Déjame en paz ¿Con quién hablas tanto?** ―

Los hermanos comenzaron a forcejear. El pelinegro se encontraba "Abrazando" al rubio por la espalda, haciendo lo posible por recuperar su celular, mientras que Beckham trataba de alejar sus manos, mientras leía los mensajes. De repente, una luz blanca los hizo detenerse, después siguió otra luz blanca, y otra más… Seguidas de un pequeño sonido. Cuando ambos miraron al frente, pudieron darse cuenta de que Mitch estaba tomándoles fotos mientras sonreía.

Butter parecía no entender, mientras que Beckham se sonrojo por completo. Dio un codazo al estómago de su hermano, para alejarlo de él. Después volteo y pego el celular al pecho del pelinegro, dejándolo caer sin importarle si este tomaba o no el aparato.

― **Mitch Mitchelson, dame eso** ―

Ordeno Beckham mientras se acercaba a él y señalaba su celular. El castaño dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y escondió su celular.

― **No… Es material importante** ―

― **¡No! No es material de nada** ―

― **¿Material importante?** ―

Butter interrumpió, preguntando sobre el comentario que había hecho Mitch. El rubio volteo rápidamente hacia su hermano, lo miro muy enojado y se acercó a él.

― **¿En serio? ¡Keane! Es mayor que tu ¿Lo sabias?** ―

Butter quedo sorprendido, no sabía que responder, nunca pensó que su hermano se daría cuenta de su pequeño romance con aquella maestra.

― **Beck… No es nada, mira…** ―

― **¿Sabes que es de la edad de papá? Por favor Butter, ¿Cómo te fuiste a meter en eso?** ―

La forma en que Beckham se expresó, provoco un enojo en su hermano.

― **¡Cállate! Es obvio que lo sé. ¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada!** ―

El pelinegro decidió calmarse y no empezar una pelea con su hermano. Así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la preparatoria. Logro escuchar a su hermano reclamarle algo, y al parecer lo siguieron varios pasos, pero no se detuvo.

Llego a las calles y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería, que era donde normalmente trabajaba. Se acercó hasta la pequeña barra donde se atendían a los clientes y tomo uno de los asientos que estaba cerca.

Del otro de la barra se encontraba Robyn, la amiga de la infancia de Bombón. Al ver al pelinegro, rápidamente se acercó, pues además de compañeros de trabajo, se llevaban muy bien.

― ¿ **Qué paso Butter?, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No se supone que estarías en la prepa hoy?** ―

Pregunto algo preocupada por el chico

― **Si, estaba ahí, pero tuve una pequeña discusión con mi hermano y decidí volver** ―

― **Siempre discutes con él, ¿Cuál fue la diferencia ahorita?** ―

― **Bueno… tomo mi celular y vio los mensajes de keane…** ―

La chica quedo en silencio… Abrió sus ojos por completo y se llevó las manos a la boca. No sabía que decir. Ella estaba enterada de la pequeña relación que llevaban Butter y la señorita Keane, una maestra de escuela primaria. Al principio no le pareció la idea en sí, pero Butter parecía estar enamorado y feliz, así que termino aceptando su relación secreta… Obvio debía ser un secreto, su padre no podía saber que andaba con una mujer mayor, su hermana mucho menos podía saberlo, estaba más que segura del sermón que le daría.

― **Y entonces…. ¿Qué paso?** ―

El pelinegro comenzó a contar sobre la reacción de su hermano y el porqué de su enojo.

Después de varios minutos de hablar, Butter se calmó. Robyn logro que el enojo del chico desapareciera, dando como respuesta que debería hablarlo bien con su hermano. El pelinegro pensó en que tal vez tenía razón, pero eso no sería hoy, no tenía ganas de verlo, no después de su reacción.

― **Creo que me quedare aquí** ―

Comento Butter después de haberse mantenido serio un pequeño momento.

― **¿En serio? Hoy es el día que no trabajas, y decides venir a tu trabajo para quedarte** ―

Robyn y Butter comenzaron a reír, la idea del pelinegro no tenía lógica, no era como si odiara su trabajo, pero tampoco lo amaba.

― **Creo que mi hermana se quedó en la preparatoria… Aunque es extraño, ella no disfruta de estos eventos sociales…** ―

Comenzó a hablar Butter, mientras sacaba su celular, con el fin de mandarle un mensaje a su hermana, para saber dónde se encontraba en estos momentos. La castaña rápidamente se acercó y miro el celular de su amigo, tratando de ver sus mensajes. El pelinegro sintió su presencia aún más cerca. Sin mover su celular, volteo a ver a su amiga y sonrió de manera burlona.

― **Veras… Mejor no le hablo… Se quedó con "Mojo" y no quiero interrumpirlos** ―

El rostro de Robyn se tornó rojo, y su ceño se frunció.

― ¡ **Cierra la boca!** ―

Respondió con un tono más alto, mientras empujaba el hombro de su amigo. Soltó un suspiro y miro hacia otro lado.

― **Que importa si se queda con él… Sé que le gusta, todo el mundo lo sabe… Sería normal que se quedara con él…** ―

Comento mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a alejarse.

― **¡No te pongas celosa!** ―

Grito Butter mientras reía y veía a su amiga alejarse, la cual, sin voltear a verlo, simplemente levanto su mano, enseñando el dedo de en medio.

* * *

Afuera de la preparatoria, Beckham esperaba un taxi. A un lado de él, Mitch lo miraba en silencio, preocupado. El castaño conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía que estaba muy molesto y que cualquier cosa lo podía poner peor… Pero también sabía que parte de ese enojo podrían ser celos… Y no se iba a quedar con la duda.

― **Beck… Tu hermano tiene 17 años, no le veo nada de malo que tenga novia** ―

El rubio lo fulmino con una mirada de odio. Por la mente de Mitch solo pasaba una frase "Ya la cague".

― **No importa la edad que tenga ¡Estamos hablando de Butter! ¡Por dios! ¡Todavía cree en el ratón de los dientes! ¿Y así quieres que escoja novia? Además… Hablamos de Keane… ¡Keane! Es una maestra de primaria, de la edad de nuestro padre… ¡Podría ser nuestra madre! Él no busca una novia, está buscando alguien que lo cuide y le cumpla sus caprichos** ―

Mientras hablaba las últimas palabras, levanto la mano e hizo la parada a un taxi, sin haber mirado a la calle en todo el momento. Un auto se detuvo justo frente a ellos, el rubio abrió la puerta pero no entro.

― **Él no sabe lo que quiere…** ―

― **¿Y tú si lo sabes?** ―

La pregunta de Mitch hizo pensar a Beckham… Quedo de pie a lado del taxi, mientras tomaba aun la puerta en su mano. El castaño se acercó y toco la cintura de Beck, picando un poco fuerte para que este reaccionara. El rubio se sobresaltó y lo miro enojado.

― **Anda ya, entra al taxi, iré contigo a tu casa** ―

Hablo Mitch mientras lo quitaba de en medio y tomaba asiento en el auto. Beckham parecía aun molesto, pero aun así subió al auto. Todo el camino a casa no habló, no importaba si el tema era importante o no, no era algo que se pudiera hablar frente a un taxista.

Al llegar a la casa, Beckham y Mitch bajaron del taxi, pagaron su cuota y entraron a casa. El rubio suspiro cansado… A pesar de que no había caminado mucho ni hecho cualquier otra cosa, se sentía exhausto. Camino hasta el sofá de la sala y se dejó caer.

― **¿Tienes hambre?** ―

Pregunto sin mirar a su amigo, solo checaba su celular. El castaño seguía de pie, mirándolo algo preocupado. Se sentó a un lado de él y tapo la pantalla de su celular.

― **No, no tengo hambre… Beck, algo te está pasando… Y creo que necesitas hablarlo… Sabes perfectamente que yo…** ―

― **¡No!** ―

El rubio lo interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta su habitación.

― **No tengo nada de qué hablar** ―

Mitch rodo los ojos y solo un soplido. Se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir a su amigo, pero unas risas lo distrajeron. Parecían venir de la cocina, pero la cocina podía verse perfectamente desde la sala, y no había nadie. Camino hasta el sitio y volvió a escuchar las risas, pero ahora un poco más lejos. Paso la cocina y llego a una pequeña sala de estar, en la cual se encontraban las escaleras al laboratorio de Bombón. Subió los primeros dos escalones y ahora sí, escucho de nuevo las risas pero más fuerte. Siguió avanzando lo más silenciosamente posible, hasta llegar unos cuantos escalones antes del laboratorio, asomando su cabeza. Logro ver a Bombón y a Roger en el laboratorio, sosteniendo libretas y tubos de ensayo, mientras ambos conversaban. Al parecer, las risas que se escuchaban eran de la pelirroja. El castaño saco su celular y tomo una foto a ambos. Bajo inmediatamente y camino hasta la habitación de su amigo. En el transcurso miraba su celular mientras mandaba la imagen en un mensaje. Entro a la habitación de Beckham, y en ese momento noto que su mensaje había sido visto… Espero unos segundos y recibió un mensaje corto de respuesta, el cual contenía dos símbolos y una letra ".l.". El chico rio y guardo su celular.

Mitch se acercó hasta la orilla del colchón, sentándose en él. Viendo como Beckham estaba acostado boca abajo en lo demás de la cama. Sabía bien por lo que estaba pasando, y sabía que necesitaba hablarlo… Pero lo conocía bien, y él nunca lo diría… Suspiro y se puso de pie, se acercó al escritorio del rubio y comenzó a mirar unas hojas que se encontraban ahí.

― **Nunca terminamos esta canción, deberíamos seguirle** ―

Comento de la nada el castaño, tomando asiento frente al escritorio, mientras seguía hojeando la letra de la canción, y tanteaba las demás hojas donde estaban las partituras. El rubio lo miro extrañado, el cambio de tema fue muy espontaneo… Pero aquella canción le había gustado bastante, no habían podido terminarla debido a los exámenes finales del año pasado, y en vacaciones se olvidaron por completo de ella. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó sobre el escritorio, tomando las hojas que contenían las partituras.

― **Siempre me incomodo esta parte, creo que deberíamos cambiarla** ―

Dijo el rubio señalando una parte de las hojas mientras la mostraba a su amigo.

― **¿Tú crees? Entonces tal vez la tonada de la letra en esa misma parte deberíamos cambiarla** ―

― **No, no… La letra está bien, y hasta el cómo sonaría está bien… El instrumental es lo que está mal** ―

La plática entre ambos chicos se fue en ese tema, así estuvieron por varias horas, mientras editaban la letra y buscaban sus instrumentos para verificar los cambios que estaban haciendo.

* * *

Al finalizar la jornada de Robyn, Butter decidió acompañarla hasta su casa, la cual quedaba a varias cuadras de la suya. La charla que tuvieron durante el camino no era más que bromas en redes sociales, series y algunas locuras que salían de la mente de la castaña.

― **Debería escribir una historia** ―

Comento Butter entre risas

― **¿Tú crees? Siempre me ha dado curiosidad hacer una, pero no se…** ―

― **Se nota que tienes buenas ideas, bueno creo que bien podrías estudiar algo que te ayude** ―

Robyn se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Su economía era baja, así que no podía pagar la preparatoria, por esta misma razón llevaba ya casi 2 años trabajando en aquella cafetería. Tenía pensado seguir juntando dinero, para pasar el bachillerato con solo exámenes, y así no tardar tanto en entrar a la universidad. Sonrió pensando en que cada vez faltaba menos para que pudiera volver a estudiar… Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido en su celular. Había desactivado le internet durante todo el día, y cuando salió del trabajo lo activo de nuevo… Al parecer, sus mensajes y notificaciones llegaron "algo" tarde. Saco el celular de su bolsa y fue directamente a los mensajes. Varios eran de grupos a los que pertenecía, donde hablaban sobre temas en común y se conocían. Pero uno de ellos era de alguien con quien hablaba pocas veces, no era como si se cayeran mal, solo que el tiempo de ambos no se daba para platicar. Abrió el mensaje y lo que vio la hizo detenerse. Apretó su mandíbula y mando un mensaje corto, estaba tan enojada, que al teclear sobre el touch de su celular, lo hizo con mucha fuerza, tanta que Butter pensó que atravesaría el aparato. Bloqueo su celular y lo volvió a guardar, sin importarle sus demás notificaciones.

El pelinegro la miro extrañado, esperando que la chica le dijera lo que acababa de cambiar su humor, pero esta comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

― **¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?** ―

Pregunto mientras alcanzaba a su amiga. Esta se detuvo nuevamente y lo empujo mientras lo miraba molesta.

― **Hoy les dio por molestarme ¿No?** ―

― **¿A qué te refieres?** ―

Robyn rodo los ojos y saco su celular una vez más, lo desbloqueo rápidamente y busco el mensaje, levanto el celular y enseño la imagen que había recibido. Butter empezó a reír a carcajadas… Tal vez su amiga tenía razón… Hoy les dio por molestarla.

― **No le encuentro la gracia** ―

A pesar de que la castaña se mostraba enojada, no estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no contagiarse de la risa de su amigo.

― **Relájate Robyn, yo no le dije nada a Mitch, es pura casualidad** ―

Dijo y comenzó a reír nuevamente. Su amiga lo miro molesta una vez más y rio, después volvió a empujarlo y siguió su camino.

Butter dejo a Robyn hasta su casa. Se despidió y comenzó a caminar a la suya. Durante su camino no pensaba en algo en específico, entre sus pensamientos estaba Keane, su hermano, su hermana, Robyn y sus celos, y comida.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a su hogar, ya era de noche y la única luz que se veía en la casa era la del ático. El pelinegro soltó un soplido. Esto solo significaba que Roger seguía en la casa, y ya pasaban de las 9pm. Entro a la casa y se dirigió directamente al laboratorio de su hermana. Subió rápido los escalones y alcanzo a ver como su hermana y Roger estaban sentados juntos frente a una de las computadoras, mientras reían.

― **¿No crees que ya esta tarde Mojo? No te vaya a pasar algún "accidente"** ―

Comento Butter de manera burlona, pero al mismo tiempo parecía decirlo en serio. Roger volteo algo molesto, lo miro sin darle importancia y volvió hacia Bombón. Butter se molestó todavía más, camino hasta donde estaba aquella pareja y tomo a Roger del hombro, haciéndolo voltear por completo.

― **Hey chico listo, ya es tarde. Es mejor que le vayas llegando** ―

― **¿Qué le vaya llegando? No sé a qué te refieres, no hablo tu idioma bobo** ―

La respuesta de Roger hizo reír a Bombón, pero esta trato de ocultarlo, pues se trataba de su hermano de quien se burlaba. Por otro lado, Butter había llegado a su límite. El chico ni siquiera le caía bien, odiaba como estaba detrás de su hermana, odiaba como su padre siempre lo elogiaba y los comparaba, y todavía se toma la libertad de estar en su casa a altas horas de la noche y hablarle de esa manera.

― **¡Que te vayas! A eso me refiero ¿No que muy listo? Pff me decepcionas** ―

Roger comenzó a reír y volvió a voltear su silla, ignorando los gritos del chico.

― **Mejor ve a jugar futbol… ¿O que era? ¿Basquetbol? Lo que sea, ve y hazlo, es lo único que sabes hacer bien** ―

Butter apretó su mandíbula, cerró uno de sus puños, con su otra mano tomo la camisa de Roger y lo hizo voltear y levantarlo hasta tenerlo de frente.

― **Sera mejor que te calles** ―

Amenazo Butter, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Bombón se puso de pie, las cosas se iban a salir de control, y no sabía bien que hacer.

― **¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te recuerden lo idiota que eres?** ―

Se burló Roger, quien al segundo de haber dicho aquello, cayó sobre el escritorio, pues Butter había soltado un golpe sobre su rostro.

― **¡Roger!... ¡Butter!** ―

Grito Bombón, primeramente preocupada por el chico, y después enojada con su hermano. Se acercó a Roger y trato de levantarlo.

― **¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!** ―

― **¿Qué? Él es el que empieza, ¡¿Y prefieres defenderlo?!** ―

― **¡Eres un idiota!** ―

― **¿Qué sucede?** ―

La voz de Beckham interrumpió los gritos de Bombón y Butter. El pelinegro volteo a mirarlo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mitch y trato de calmarse… Miro de nuevo a su hermana, quien ahora se encontraba con Roger, checando su rostro. Butter la alejo del chico y volvió a tomarlo del cuello.

― **Es hora de que te vayas** ―

Dijo en un tono serio, pero Roger volvió a reír y estuvo a punto de hablar, decir algún otro argumento sarcástico, pero fue interrumpido por Beckham, que se había acercado hasta quedar a un lado de Butter.

― **Suéltalo… Y tú, Roger, ya es tarde para que sigas aquí** ―

Butter no quito la mirada de encima de Roger, pero lo soltó. Respiro hondo y camino hacia atrás algunos pasos. Se topó con Mitch quien lo tomo de los hombros, deteniéndolo de alguna forma.

Roger se quedó en su sitio, bien podía pelearse también con el rubio, pero Bombón lo estaba viendo, además de que ya tenía con que se llevara mal con uno de los trillizos, de nada le serviría ganar el odio de otro. Se puso de pie y acomodo el cuello de su camisa. Tomo sus cosas y le dirigió una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

― **Entonces, hablamos luego… Y disculpa las molestias** ―

Camino hasta la salida del laboratorio, cruzo mirada con Butter por unos segundos, pero se guardó sus palabras.

― **¡Espera!** ―

Grito Bombón, corrió y lo alcanzo, con el fin de acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

Beckham se acercó a Butter, no tenía ganas de hablar con él pero se veía muy molesto.

― **Hey… ¿Ya comiste?** ―

― **No tengo hambre** ―

Contesto Butter de manera cortante y se fue hacia su habitación. Era obvio que mentía, el pelinegro siempre moría de hambre, pero Beckham decidió dejarlo ir, tal vez debía estar solo un momento. Miro a su amigo y ambos bajaron del laboratorio, topándose con Bombón, molesta.

― **¿Por qué hicieron eso?** ―

Pregunto la pelirroja, con un tono muy agresivo.

― **¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué seguía haciendo aquí tan noche? No me importa si es amigo tuyo y de papá, debería saber que tan mal se ve estar a solas con una chica, a las 9 de la noche** ―

Respondió Beckham, casi en un regaño. Siguió caminando y paso por un lado a su hermana, quien seguía molesta y había contestado varias cosas que el chico decidió no poner atención. Fue hasta la puerta de salida y se despidió de Mitch, quien antes ya había estado por irse, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos en el ático.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, aun de madrugada, Butter se despertó, pues la lluvia y los truenos se hacían sonar muy fuerte. El pelinegro se puso de pie, y camino fuera de su habitación, hasta llegar a la de su hermano. Le era costumbre hacerlo cada noche de lluvia. Entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, y, como cada tormenta, Beckham se encontraba debajo de las sabanas, encorvado, temblando. Butter camino y sin decir nada se metió en la cama con su hermano, tapándose junto con él, paso una de sus manos por la cintura del rubio y lo pego hacia sí. Se acomodó y susurro unas palabras en el oído del rubio.

― **Estoy aquí** ―

Beckham se tranquilizó un poco, se pegó más al pecho de su hermano y cerró los ojos, conciliando el sueño.

* * *

Intensidad y muchos "¿khe?"

Mojo x Bombom - Butter x Keane - Beckham x Princesa ¿que les parece? no es algo que se vea todos los días~

hasta el fin de semana~


	6. Arc 2 - Tiempo 1

Holi gente~ ahora no hubo tanto atraso~

Vamos avanzando aunque aun nos falta mucho

Ya saben lo que va aquí, los personas no nos pertencen y ya saben lo demas~

* * *

Power Puff G. Arc 2 Tiempo

Capitulo 1

* * *

Bostezo por tercera vez. Miro la hora en su teléfono celular, 3:30am. Tal vez no era tan tarde, puesto que ese día seria sábado, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dormir.

Beckham se levantó de su escritorio, lo miro y pensó por unos momentos que debería ordenar las hojas y guardar los lápices, pero se sentía muy cansado. Camino hasta su closet, en busca de su pijama. Comenzó a desvestirse y tomo aquel short que usa para dormir. Mientras iba subiendo la prenda, desvió la mirada hacia un calendario que tenía colgado en su habitación, sábado 15 de agosto. El rubio rio sin ganas, ahora su insomnio tenía sentido. Le pasaba una vez al año, cada que llegaba esta fecha.

Termino de vestirse, salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al pasar por la sala, pudo notar que la televisión estaba prendida, y frente a ella, en el sillón, se encontraba su hermano, sentado, jugando videojuegos, en completo silencio. Entro a la cocina, tomo el agua y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación, decidió no decir nada hacia su hermano, pues sabía que tenían las mismas razones.

Apago las luces y paso directamente a su cama. Se acostó y cerró los ojos… Pensó en ella, la veía en su mente, aun la recordaba como la última vez que la vio, hace 10 años.

* * *

Una crayola azul rodaba por el suelo, hasta topar con un par de zapatillas amarillas. Una pelirroja se hinco y tomo el color, miro hacia el frente y pudo ver como uno de sus pequeños niños corría hacia ella.

― **Beck ¿Estas dibujando de nuevo?** ―

Decía la dulce mujer mientras le entregaba el color a su hijo. El pequeño rubio rio ante el comentario de su madre y tomo el color entre sus manos.

― **S-si… ¿Quieres verlo?** ―

Pregunto mientras un brillo en sus ojos se asomaba.

― **Por supuesto, soy tu fan número uno** ―

El pequeño tomo la mano de su madre y la dirigió hasta su cuarto, donde un pelinegro dormía en el suelo con la boca abierta, y un hilo de saliva se deslizaba por su barbilla. La madre rio un poco y se acercó a él, cargándolo dulcemente y colocándolo en la cama. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su otro hijo, quien estaba tomando varios colores del suelo.

La dulce sonrisa de la madre se desvaneció por unos segundos. Su hijo había coloreado todas las hojas que ella le había comprado, y por esta razón, había comenzado a pintar el muro. La pared estaba llena de lindos dibujos, representándola a ella, y a sus otros dos hijos, mientras que el dibujo de su esposo se encontraba algo lejos, se podía apreciar que el señor estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, muy concentrado en su trabajo.

La madre no sabía que pensar, pues al parecer su hijo estaba representando su situación actual, el cómo jugaba con sus hermanos, cuando ella cocinaba, mientras que su padre no salía del laboratorio.

Al otro lado de la pared, había dibujos de letras, palabras, notas musicales y algunos instrumentos.

Sintió como alguien estiraba de su mantel, miro hacia abajo y unos tristes ojos azules la miraban. El niño, al ver como su madre había cambiado su expresión, se sintió culpable. La mujer se agacho y le sonrió, lo tomo de los hombros y lo acerco hacia ella, abrazándolo.

― **Tus dibujos son hermosos mi niño** ―

Lo alejo un poco y lo miro a los ojos, mientras limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que caían.

― **Todo el cuarto será tu lienzo, si me prometes que cuando crezcas, seguirás dibujando para mí** ―

― **¡SI!** ―

Beckham contesto entusiasmado. Mientras volvía a abrazar a su madre, pensaba en todo lo que podría dibujar.

* * *

― **Beckham ¡Despierta!** ―

El rubio abrió sus ojos y se levantó bruscamente, asustado. Miro frente a él y su hermana estaba ahí, moviéndolo de un lado a otro para despertarlo.

― **Levántate, ya casi nos vamos** ―

Beckham se sentó por completo, busco su celular con la mirada y lo tomo, para checar la hora. Eran pasadas de las 8 de la mañana. Sin moverse de su lugar, estiro los brazos, miro hacia su puerta y estaba abierta. Se extrañó un poco, pues ahora que lo pensaba, su hermana había entrado a levantarlo, y su sueño nunca era tan pesado como para no escuchar que lo llamaban desde afuera.

 _El sueño._

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tomando un mechón de sus cabellos rubios. Tratando de recordar el sueño que había tenido anoche. Sentía que era importante, o al menos interesante, pero no podía recordarlo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a tomar un baño, para después vestirse adecuadamente y salir de su habitación. Camino hacia lo cocina, a pesar de que todos en la casa estaban despiertos, no había un solo ruido, más que el de la televisión. Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico mientras se acercaba a la puerta, su hermana guardaba varios sándwiches y botes de agua en unas mochilas, mientras que su hermano seguía en el sillón… Frente al televisor, en la misma posición que lo vio la noche anterior, solo que ahora portaba otras ropas.

Se acercó a él y dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

― **Ya nos vamos…** ―

El pelinegro al escuchar las palabras, bajo las piernas de la mesa. No dijo alguna palabra, solo apago la consola de videojuegos, guardo las cosas y se puso de pie. Camino hacia la cocina e intento no hacer contacto visual con alguno de sus hermanos. Tomo las dos mochilas que estaba llenando Bombón y las cargo, para llevarlas al auto.

Subió las mochilas a la cajuela del auto. Se metió al asiento trasero y se acomodó hasta la ventana. Seguido de él entro Beckham, sentándose junto a la otra ventana. Su hermana se subió al asiento del copiloto, su padre, quien ya se encontraba frente al volante, se colocó el cinturón, y sin decir una sola palabra, puso en marcha el auto.

Butter se recargo en la puerta del auto, mirando sin ningún interés el paisaje a través de la ventana. No sentía sueño, había estado despierto toda la noche y aun así no sentía sueño, ni cansancio… Solo nostalgia.

* * *

Se escuchaban los lloriqueos de un niño, desde el cuarto de baño. Una mujer no tan mayor, con el cabello largo y rojizo, portando un vestido blanco y encima un delantal amarillo, se acercó un poco asustada y preocupada hasta lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Mientras más se acercaba, los sollozos se escuchaban más fuerte, y al mismo tiempo podía escuchar la voz de alguien más.

― **Ya no llores… Cállate, mamá te va a escuchar** ―

― **E-es que… Tu…** ―

― ¡ **Ya! No pasa nada…** ―

La preocupación de la mujer se hizo mayor cuando llego hasta el baño, pues ahí pudo ver como uno de sus hijo, Beckham, no paraba de llorar, mientras que Butter tenía el rostro y parte de sus brazos cubierto por golpes y moretones, entre las heridas había algunas que sangraban.

El rubio al ver a su madre, corrió hacia ella, abrazándola mientras seguía llorando. La madre se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, le dolía ver a uno de sus hijos en ese estado, golpeado, maltratado. El pelinegro tenía el rostro de un niño asustado al ser descubierto de su travesura, pues él estaba seguro que recibiría un regaño por esto.

― **¿Qué fue lo que te paso hijo?** ―

― **Nada** ―

Contesto Butter cortante. El niño llegaba a ser muy grosero tanto con su madre como con su padre, tenía una actitud muy rebelde y llegaba a desesperar a ambos padres. La madre se enojó por unos segundos, para después calmarse, puesto que no era el momento para un regaño.

Se puso de cuclillas, llegando hasta la altura de Beckham, acaricio su cabello y le sonrió.

― **¿Me puedes decir que paso?** ―

El rubio tallo sus ojos una vez más y trato de calmarse antes de hablar.

― **L-le pegaron a Butter… porque se burlaban de mi** ―

La mujer frunció un poco el ceño, no había entendido del todo lo que su hijo acababa de explicarle.

― **¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?** ―

Volvió a preguntar. Los ojos azules del rubio volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, cayendo rápidamente por sus mejillas, se mordió su labio inferior mientras estrujaba su camisa.

― **Se… se e-estaban riendo de m-mis dibujos…** ―

El llanto volvió, aun más fuerte.

― **¡Ya deja de llorar!** ―

Grito Butter un poco desesperado, mientras con un pequeño trapo mojado limpiaba varias heridas de sus brazos. El rubio volvió a abrazar a su madre, tratando de callar su llanto. La mujer miraba a ambos niños, tratando de entender la situación.

Se habían burlado de los dibujos de Beckham… Y Butter estaba lleno de golpes, mientras que Beckham se encontraba intacto…

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su madre. Abrazo aún más fuerte a su hijo y acerco a Butter hacia ella, abrazando a ambos niños.

― **Eres el mejor hermano que cualquiera podría tener** ―

Menciono la madre mientras besaba la frente del pelinegro. Butter trataba de aguantar aquellas lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. Sin abrazar a su madre, se apegó más a su pecho. Después unos minutos, la mujer separo a sus dos hijos de ella.

― **Ahora, debemos limpiar esas heridas** ―

Decía mientras se ponía de pie y abría el botiquín que se encontraba en la parte superior de la pared del baño. Saco la bolsa de algodón y un frasco de agua oxigenada. Volvió a ponerse de rodillas, abrió el bote y humedeció un pedazo de algodón. Acerco al pelinegro y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas.

― **Esta muy bien que quieras defender a tu hermano, pero pelear no es la mejor opción Butter** ―

El pequeño desvió la mirada al recibir aquel pequeño regaño por parte de su madre. Ya lo habían regañado incontables veces sobre las peleas que desataba en la escuela, pero algunas veces, contando la actual, era inevitable pelear.

La mujer tomo el mentón de su hijo y lo hizo voltear a verla.

― **Me hace sentir más segura saber que estarás ahí para defenderlo siempre** ―

* * *

El auto se detuvo, provocando que Butter se asustara un poco, acomodándose derecho en su asiento. Miro hacia afuera y se dio cuenta que habían llegado. A pesar de esto, no bajo en ese instante del auto, se quedó pensando, no estaba seguro de si se había quedado dormido, o solo había estado divagando durante el viaje.

Salió del auto, pensando en que iría a la cajuela por las mochilas que antes había guardado ahí. Pero se topó con sus hermanos, cada uno llevaba una. Tomo a Bombón del hombro, para detenerla por unos momentos.

― **¿Te ayudo?** ―

Pregunto a la pelirroja, quien solo lo miro por unos segundos, le dio la mochila y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Butter pudo notar unas ojeras debajo de los ojos de su hermana, además de darse cuenta que no estaba maquillada.

La chica siguió su camino, se adelantó un poco, dejando a sus hermanos y al profesor detrás, pues era ella quien sabía el camino más que los demás.

Se llevó las manos hasta los ojos, tallándolos un poco. No había podido dormir bien anoche, puesto que se quedó en su laboratorio, terminando un proyecto personal. No se había dado cuenta y se quedó dormida en el laboratorio, encorvada en el escritorio, provocando un dolor de espalda y cuello cuando despertó.

El camino por el que iba estaba muy inclinado, provocando que hiciera un esfuerzo en sus piernas. Miro hacia arriba, sabía que debía ir derecho por todo el camino, hasta llegar a un muro y dar vuelta a la izquierda. Se puso a pensar en la primera vez que fue a ese lugar… No era un buen recuerdo, tal vez era el peor recuerdo que hasta ahora había tenido.

* * *

Una pequeña niña, de cabellos rojos, se encontraba en la esquina del porche, sentada, mirando al suelo tristemente. Al cabo de unos momentos, alguien se acercó a ella, una mujer esbelta, con una mirada de preocupación.

― **¿Qué sucede Bombón?** ―

La mujer se agacho, sentándose frente a su hija, quien no la miraba a pesar de haberla escuchado. Volteo hacia atrás, viendo como sus otros dos hijos jugaban energéticamente con una pelota. Regreso mirada a la pequeña niña.

― **¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus hermanos?** ―

Bombón volteo a verla, en sus ojos podían verse unas pequeñas lagrimas que aún no salían.

― **No quieren jugar conmigo** ―

Contesto mientras hacia un puchero. Su madre se puso un poco triste, pues llevaba días en que había notado un distanciamiento entre los dos niños y Bombón.

― **¿Y por qué no quieren jugar contigo?** ―

Por la mente de la mujer solo pasaba la idea de que estaban en la edad donde no querían juntarse con niñas.

― **Por papá…** ―

La madre se sorprendió, no entendía del todo la respuesta, pues no parecía coherente, no creería que su esposo les pudiera decir algo a cerca de no juntarse con su propia hermana.

― **¿Papá? ¿Qué les dijo?** ―

― **Él… Habla mal de ellos y de mí no…** ―

La mujer hizo una mueca de molestia. Ahora lo entendía. La pequeña Bombón había nacido con un cerebro excepcional, al igual que su esposo, lo cual provocaba que el profesor se sintiera orgulloso por ella, y por ende, tuviera cierta preferencia. Su esposo no sabía cómo expresarse con palabras sutiles, así que imagino el escenario… Un escenario donde seguro su esposo estaba idolatrando la inteligencia de su hija, mientras que a sus otros dos hijos no dejaba de compararlos con ella. _Ese hombre seguía sin entender que no todos somos iguales._

Se puso de pie mientras tomaba la mano de su hija, haciendo que también se levantara. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde los otros dos niños jugaban. La mujer podía sentir como su hija hacia un esfuerzo por no ir hacia allá, pero no lo logro. Llego con los niños, causando que estos dejaran de lanzar la pelota y se acercaran a ella.

― **¿Por qué no invitan a jugar a Bombón?** ―

Pregunto su madre, muy enojada. Los niños se miraron entre sí, y después bajaron la mirada al suelo, sin responder nada. Bombón se había quedado detrás de su madre, pues sentía demasiada vergüenza en esos momentos. La mujer la tomo del brazo la acerco hasta ellos, juntando a los tres en una fila mirando hacia ella, con la pequeña niña en medio de los dos niños.

― **Los tres son hermanos ¿Bien? Solo se tienen entre ustedes, no pueden dejarse a un lado o no hablarse, porque no importa lo que hagan, nunca dejaran de ser familia** ―

Los trillizos se miraron entre sí, tratando de comprender las palabras de su madre. La mujer suspiro y sonrió antes de hablar nuevamente.

― **Y no importa lo que diga su padre, algún maestro ni cualquier otra persona, todos somos iguales, algunos son mejores para unas cosas, y otros no… Y eso es normal, no te hace menos listo… Niños…** ―

Se acercó más a ellos tomando sus brazos y apegándolos a ella, abrazando a los tres.

― **No se peleen, ni se odien… No quiero que se separen… Somos familia, debemos estar juntos** ―

Los tres pequeños correspondieron el abrazo de su madre. Se separaron de ella y sonrieron. Se miraron entre ellos, como algún tipo de disculpa sin pronunciar palabras, y comenzaron a reír, hasta que sintieron el peso de su madre encima, pensando que les estaba dando otro abrazo, la rodearon con sus pequeños brazos. Después de varios minutos, su madre no se movía, no decía nada y, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba abrazándolos, se separaron y pudieron ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. Al alejarse un poco de ella, la mujer cayó al suelo. Bombón y Beckham se acercaron a ella, moviéndola de un lado a otro, gritándole. Butter salió corriendo hasta el laboratorio de su padre. Intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada desde dentro.

― ¡ **Papá ayuda! No sé qué le pasa a mamá, tienes que venir** ―

Decía el pequeño desde afuera, pero su padre no salió.

* * *

― **Bombón… ¡Bombón! ¡Bombón cuidado! ―**

La voz de su hermano la hizo volver en sí, dándose cuenta que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de un muro, a punto de golpearse con él.

Se quedó en shock por unos momentos, no entendía que había pasado, al parecer se distrajo y no se dio cuenta del camino. Volteo y miro a sus hermanos, ambos estaban detrás de ella, y su padre se encontraba aún más atrás de ellos.

― **¿Estas bien?** ―

Pregunto Beckham, mirando a su hermana algo preocupado. La pelirroja se llevó una mano a su frente, tratando de calmarse.

― **S-si** ―

Contesto un poco nerviosa, para después dar vuelta a la izquierda y seguir caminando derecho. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, dudando de si era verdad su respuesta.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al lugar. Bombón, quien había llegado antes, se encontraba de rodillas frente a la tumba. Los chicos se acercaron a ella, posicionándose en cada lado, imitando la posición de su hermana.

El profesor al llegar, no hizo un solo ruido. Se quedó de pie detrás de sus hijos, mirando la tumba de su difunta esposa, culpándose mentalmente, teniendo aun la idea de que era su culpa.

Al cabo de unos momentos, los trillizos se levantaron, ambos chicos ayudaban a Bombón a ponerse de pie. Abrieron las mochilas y sacaron unos productos de limpieza, para limpiar la pequeña y sencilla lapida, y aquella cruz que la adornaba. Entre los cuatro se pasaron un rato limpiando lentamente el lugar.

Al terminar, caminaron más allá de las últimas tumbas, donde se encontraba un pequeño campo de florecitas. Se sentaron en él, sacaron los sándwiches y el agua y comenzaron a comer. Estaban en completo silencio, lo único que lo rompía era el sonido de cada uno al comer, y algún "gracias" o "por favor" que salía por ahí al pasarse las cosas.

A pesar del silencio, los trillizos no se sentían incomodos, pues sabían que era lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno. Mientras que para el profesor, la incomodidad y la culpa lo llenaban en ese momento.

Acabaron de comer y decidieron recoger las cosas. Pasaron nuevamente por donde estaba la lápida, despidiéndose de ella mentalmente. Los trillizos siguieron el camino que llevaba al auto, mientras el profesor se había quedado, como siempre, unos momentos a solas con su esposa.

― **Lo siento…** ―

Se disculpó, tal como lo hace cada año desde aquel día. Sonrió un poco al ver la foto que habían puesto en su lapida, recordando su belleza, su ternura y amabilidad que aún le hacían falta.

Dio unos pasos con el pensamiento de retirarse, pero se detuvo una vez más, mirando hacia atrás, el nombre que adornaba aquella lapida.

 _Roció de Utonio_

* * *

Ya estamos en el arco 2~ el arco del tiempo (aunque a nosotras en principio se nos olvido de que iba el arco, el porque se llamaba así y lo que íbamos a poner)

Hasta el fin de semana~

¿reviews?


End file.
